Tango
by Violetrose25
Summary: Hi, I'm Alexandrea. Everyone calls me Alex. Here is my life right now: Crushing on my boss. Falling in love with an evil norse god at the same time. Hidden motives. Love triangle. In a word: Complicated. (Loki/OC/Tony. I own nothing! Read, review, and enjoy. M for a lot of smutty thoughts and actions)
1. Driving home

Another late night at the lab with Tony. _Tony. Huhh._ No, BAD ALEX BAD! Stop thinking about your boss that way.

Allow me to explain. My name is Alexandrea Woodrow. I've been an assistant of one Tony Stark for the past five years of my life. We've become close friends, almost as close as he and Pepper. Pepper was his girlfriend at one time, but it didn't work out that way. She couldn't handle him being a superhero and all of the stress that came with it. So they broke it off, remaining good friends.

That didn't help me though. Considering I've been... um... attracted to Tony for a long time. I know better than to confront him about it, especially because he's a "playboy." But also because he's my boss, and that type of relationship is not appropiate. (Also, I'm 25, and he's 40. Too much of an age difference.)

But we usually spend our days in his New York lab, at the so-named: "Avengers Tower." Tony renamed it that after the Loki incident. Anyway, we usually spend long nights developing new technology and most recently, a cure for cancer.

It's about 11:30 now, Tony let me go home. Home to my empty house. Being in a science lab all day, I don't exactly get out much. No boyfriend. No husband. Then again, until I met Tony... stop right now Alex. No more of those sick fantacies.

Driving down the road in my old, beat up Ford, I noticed a light. I was on a rare, empty stretch of road in New York. (My house lies on the outskirts of NYC, so it's not nearly as crowded.)

Then a sudden burst of electric blue shot from the sky, trailing down to Earth. The same color as Tony's arc reactor. SHUT UP!

Maybe it was my natural curiosity, maybe it was my sleep-deprived brain. But something told me:

"Hey, you should check that out."

Why not? What was the worst that could happen?


	2. Crash and burn

Well I certainly spoke too soon. Why, why do I always get myself into these type of situations? Here I am in the dead of night, in the middle of a field, staring at the bastard who tried to take over the world.

Loki was battered, bruised, and half-concious. My immediate thought was to run him over with my truck, get it over with. Then I thought, maybe I'd call Tony and let him do what he wanted with Loki. But the annoying, good-natured part of my mind screamed:

_"No, don't kill him! What happened to forgive and forget? Take him in."_

"Or what?" I challenged..

Good side: _"Or I'll never shut up, and nag you to tell Tony you're in love with him_!"

That made me shudder. First off, I didn't _love _Tony Stark. I _lusted after _Tony.

Good side: "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

If you can't already tell, I talk to myself. Sort of a 'voices in my head' type. That brought up some bad memories... no time for that. Loki was pretty hurt. After about a 10 minute debate, I came to my reslove.

"Ah, fuck it. I'll take him home." I said to the empty night.

"_Thank you!"_ The voice in my head told me.

Holding the battered man up, I carried him to the back of my truck. I dumped him into the cargo part of the vehicle, letting him lay among the hoses and socket wrenches.

"Be careful, you wench!" He moaned weakly.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty is awake?"

"Be quiet, gutter skank." Oooooohhhhhh.

"_Hey, watch your temper, Alex." _

I sighed, and got in the driver's side. The trip was short, the field being only 30 minutes from my house. When I pulled in the driveway, I got Loki out. He whined and grumbled in disapproval. I really hoped nobody noticed me.

A light went on in the house to the right of me. Well shit. Speak of the devil. My best friend and long-time neighbor, Emma Brawnson, came out in a night gown and tacky bunny slippers.

Her brown hair was in a tangle, her chocolate eyes drooping.

"Heya Alex... whatcha doin' up so late?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Uh... long night at the lab with Tony again." She smiled weakly.

"Oh, long night huh? Gotcha." She said with a wink. Even sleep-deprived, she was a gutter mind. But that was why I loved her.

"Grow up, Emma."

"Who's the guy?" She asked. Crap.

"He's uh... my date? Brought him home from the bar." She laughed, and Loki looked to me like I was insane. Well I was but... still.

"You are a terrible lair. You? Bring anyone home? Can't fool me, sweet cheeks." Dumbest nickname ever.

"Fine. It's a secret agency thing." Why didn't I think of that before? Oh right, I haven't slept in 14 hours.

Emma just nodded and went to bed. God bless my understanding friends. I took Loki inside, and walked him through the front hallway. Then a thought occured? Where the fuck do I keep him?

I certainly can't keep him in the house. Maybe... maybe in the lab out back? That might work... I'd have to keep an eye on him though. Oh whatever, I'd deal with it in the morning.

Who knows I might luck out, and he'll drink some poison while in there. Or bleed to death after getting cut on some equipment.

_What the heck is the matter with you, Alexandrea?_

"Shut up." I told myself.

"I didn't say anything." Loki replied.

"Not you. I meant- just... you shut up too." I carried him the rest of the way to the lab. There was a medical examination table in there, so I made it up as a make-shift bed. Loki didn't really complain, he was too tired to do anything at the moment.

After he got settled, I walked out and locked the door.

"I am too exhausted to be dealing with this bullshit." I mumbled.

Collapsing onto my bed, I began undressing. Off with the lab coat, off with the jeans, and off with the annoying push up bra I wear. The C-cup garment fell to the hardwood floor.

I pulled the scrunchie out of my long, auburn hair, and tossed in onto the nightstand. Curling up in my soft sheets, I fell into an exhausted sleep. Tony gave me the day off tomorrow, so that was convienent. I had a lot to figure out. Not now, though. Whatever there was to deal with, it could wait until tomorrow.


	3. Haunting dreams

Deep into my exhausted slumber, I began to dream. Same dream every time. The dreams came to me more often than I'd prefer. Haunted by my not-so-great past. It was like a slide show, starting when I was very young:

_Mom and dad._

_Mom and dad leaving me alone._

_Years of being ignored, only friend is my mind._

_The mental asylum._

_The painful experiments._

_Escape._

_School._

_Issues._

_Science._

_Comfort in science, no emotion, no pain._

_The scholarship._

_The job offer._

_Meeting Tony._

_Tony..._

_My dreams shift then. No longer dark, no more sorrow. Only Tony. Beautiful Tony. The room turns dark, the only light is his glow. He's so beautiful. And we are alike. Both ignored, taking comfort in our professions. The same profession. We laugh. Smile. Get along, know one another. Friendship._

_No, no more than that. A kiss._

_"**No Tony, no I can't**..." I start. He ignores me._

_His lips make his way down the nape of my neck, biting and teasing. His hands begin to pull down my dress._

_"**No, n-n-no, I can't**..."_

_"**Trust me**." He breathes._

_My heart beating loudly in my chest, I feel my dress fall to my feet. His shirt comes unbuttoned, and his muscles stand out, even in the dark. He was lovely. His hands unhook my bra, and my panties fall to my ankles. He wanted me to forget all of the badness, all the pain._

_I find myself in his arms, being carried to a bed. As he lays me down, he unbuckles his pants, and slids down his boxer shorts. Before I get an eyefull, he's on top of me._

_"**God... your eyes are perfect**." I compliment. I loved dark eyes._

_He is positioned between my legs, pinning my wrists to the bed. That's how I like it. (Or what I think I will like, once I uh... get the experience.)_

_"**Tony... please."** I beg, aching for him._

_He smiles his classic smile, hazil eyes shining with lust. And before he can enter me, I wake up._

That was how it always worked. My imagination must really suck. When I did awaken, it was 7:30 in the morning.

"Huh... I guess I should check on my guest." I said, dressing. Then I headed off to the shed.

Sick dreams forgotten. There were more important things to worry about.


	4. Playing Nurse

Walking into the shed (lab) I saw Loki struggling to sit up. Pitiful.

"Loki, stop that. You're too weak to be sitting up." He grunted.

"And what would you know of my physical limitations, wench?"

"Hey, I'm trying to help you. If it weren't for me, you'd be worm food right now." I reminded him, smiling smugly. He groaned, probably realizing that I was right. He laid back down.

"Good boy." He attempted to attack me, but only succeeded in causing himself more agony.

"Agh! Damn this mortal form!" He shouted. Mortal form, eh? Well at least I wouldn't have to deal with the regular "Loki mischief." I walked over to him, trying to examine what I could. He slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me, you mewling quim." That sent a jolt of anger through me.

"Well if that's how you're going to be, then maybe I could call the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and have them..."

"And how would you go about that?" He challenged.

"I work for them, dumbass." His face grew wary.

"Then why are you assisting me in my recovery?" He was admitting that I was helping him. Well that was a start.

"The little voice in the back of my head was nagging me to."

"The little voice in the ba-" He started. I groaned.

"Long story. Just lie down and I'll go get you some breakfast. And some new clothes." He began to protest, but he was too weak to do much. So he gave in.  
"Fine." I nodded and left. I locked the door to the lab just to be safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I fixed him a bowl of Lucky Charms, and gave him his meal.  
"What is this?" He asked.

"These are bits of oat and grain mixed in with sugary bits called marshmallows. Eat em' or starve. Your call."

Though Loki glared at me, he began to devour the food. Loki seemed to enjoy it, eating greedily. After he was done, I took the empty bowl back, and headed to Wal-Mart.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't exactly know what size Loki was, so I went with medium. When in doubt, just go for the middle. The items consisted of some blue jeans, sneakers, some T-shirts, and well... boxer shorts. Not the most pleasant part of shopping, but it needed to be done.

When the cashier, an older woman, saw my purchases, she asked me:

"Are these for your husband, dearie?"

Not the best idea to explain the situation, so I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Lucky fellow." She commented.

"Thanks, ma'am." I said and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki didn't seem too happy about the clothes, but then again, he wasn't going to be happy about anything I do for him.

"Look, it's either you wear these, or you go naked." Grumbling, Loki took the garments begrudgingly.

As I exited the lab to fix myself some food, I thought to myself:

Between this whiny toddler and Tony (another whiny toddler) I was going to have my hands pretty full.


	5. Internal Debate

After a few days of Loki being in my lab, things seemed to almost go back to whatever I could consider "normal." Tony and I spent long days at the lab, while I tired not to stare at him while he worked. Then it was keeping him from doing whatever strange science project that was peeking his interest.

"Aw come on, Alex! Please?"

"No Tony... for the last time..."

"But you could be helping me revolutionize the robotic industry as we know it!"

I put my face into the palm of my hand.

"Explain to me, how is it that helping you build _sex androids_ is going to help with anything?"

"I- just trust me on this one. We could make millions!"

"You already have _billions_, Tony."

"But-"

"No buts. Drop the subject. We need to get back to working on the mock VII." Tony sighed. He was adorable when he was defeated.

"Alright. Can we at least put on-"

"No spinning rims Tony."

He moped around like a child for the rest of the afternoon.

When I got home, I had to tend to Loki. I usually leave some lunch with him in the lab, and he eats it. But when I get home, I disinfect his wounds and make him some dinner. I didn't know how long I was going to keep him here, and I should probably ask how he got here in the first place.

"Say, Loki?"

"Hmmph?" He asked through a mouthful of grilled cheese. In a way, it was cute. Why did I just think that?

"How- why are you even on Earth?"

Loki sighed, swallowing.

"I knew the question would come up eventually."

I waited.

"Well, to be honest... it was a punishment."

"By Odin? For destroying New York? He sent you back here... to the place you attacked. In what universe does that make any sense?"

One would think it would only encourage him.

Loki shrugged.

"I know not of the logic behind sending here, unless he believed the citizens of this place would revolt and kill me." Seemed plausible.

"So... when do you... are you allowed to return?"

Loki shrugged once more. Yeah, that responce did not please me.

"I know not... I am only aware that Odin has left me stranded, devoid of powers and contact with Asgard." Well, shit.

I bit my lip, trying to think. Okay, what do I do about this? Should I let him stay here until he recovers? But then what will he do? Would he try to attack again? How do I know that this isen't all a ploy?

_"Give him the benefit of the doubt." _My voice told me. But he's the god of lies, and he tried to take over the world, remember? Have you lost your memory, annoying voice?

_"Don't call me annoying. And furthermore, you need to keep him here until he can return home."_

WHAT?!

_"Yes. He's better off here with you than he is anywhere else. If it is a ploy, than you're keeping others out of harms way."_

What if he's here for a long time?

"_Then you better get used to having a roommate. For a loooooooong time. That's what."_

Ugh, sometimes I wish I hadn't created you when I was little.

"_You don't mean that. If it wasn't for me, you'd be a terrible person. I am the only one that taught you right from wrong. Now you tell Loki he can stay."_

Why should I?

"_Ugh. If you let Loki stay here, I'll let up on you about Tony for at least two weeks. But only if you let him stay. And if you let hims stay in the house when he's better, I'll make it a month."_

Alright. Fine. But If he tries one thing...

_"Yeah, yeah. You'll kill him. If he tries to hurt anyone, I give you permission. I'm not as dumb and wreckless as you so believe, thank you very much Alex."_

I sighed. How long I was in my own head, I still don't know.

"You can stay here." Loki looked to me with shock.

"Really? I- I am surprised that you could put such trust in me, Midgardian. It is often a foolish mistake to trust the god of lies." He sneered evily.

"I don't trust you. I am simply keeping you from hurting anyone else. In fact, if you so much as look at a person the wrong way, so help me god I will disembowel you with a spoon."

Loki's expression was one of amused shock.

"Quite a feat. I am intrigued, mortal. You so threaten me. Fine, I will not harm another mortal."

I didn't believe a word, but nodded curtly.

"Good. If you behave, you can stay in the house. If so, you obey every individual rule I set. Got it, Loki Laufeyson?"

He smiled with mock sweetness and bowed his head.

"As you wish, mortal."

"Alright then. Goodnight."

Then I went to bed. Well, this was certainly going to get interesting. I wonder what other surprises are in store for me.


	6. A Very Strange Morning

WARNING: REALLY WEIRD PAIRING AND FREAKY SEX SCENE. M FOR A REASON PEOPLE!

The next day... it was... interesting. No, disturbing. No, both.

Today, after making Loki his meals, I headed off to the lab. I was dressed in my usual lab coat, my hair in a scrunchie, and plain black shoes. The drive was a lot shorter than normal, so I ended up arriving about an hour early.

It would please Tony, no doubt. He always loved a competent worker, one who never wasted his time. At the reception desk, I greeted the kind woman working at the desk.

"Good morning, Mrs. Simmons." I called.

"Good morning, Alex, you're awfully early." I smiled.

"You know the cliche." She smiled and giggled.

"Yes, well, Mr. Stark isn't in the lab yet, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you got started before him." I nodded.

"Excellent. See you later, Mrs. Simmons."

"Likewise. And for the final time, call me Joan."

I nodded and entered the elevator. Punching in the '40', I headed up. It was silent, Tony never bothered with the annoying elevator music. Just like him.

When I reached my destination, I was surprised that JARVIS, the A.I., had not greeted me. Well that was odd, he never ignored a guest.

The lab was on the far right, down a long hallway. I walked past the bar (figures Tony had a bar on this floor, where he spent most of his daylight hours) and down the corridor. There were several doors on either side, leading to different equipment and spare parts for the suits. (Which often got destroyed, as one could guess.)

As I drew closer, I heard a sound. A soft one, But I definitely heard something. Maybe Tony was already in the lab after all. Who knows, he's pretty unpredictable. Thinking nothing more, I continued walking.

"Uuu-oooohh."

Okay, that was NOT Tony. It sounded too... feminine? Who could be in the lab besides Tony and I? Unless it was...

"OOhh, JARVIS."

Yep, Pepper. But what the hell was she doing in our labratory? Maybe she was injured. Thinking the worst, I rushed to investigate. Swinging open the lab door, I found...

SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THAT WAS HOLY!

Pepper was sprawled on one of the lab tables, unclothed. I got an eyefull of her side, arms clenching either side of the table. Her hair was spread across, waves of strawberry blonde covering her decent sized breasts.

There was a metal arm coming from the ceiling, and it was inside of her. Her body shivered with each thrust of the arm, which I could assume had some sort of vibrator at the end.

I could only stare in utter shock. She was totally caught up in her moaning, writhing state. Pepper was completely unaware of my presence at this point.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, JARVIS!" She screamed in climax.

"MRS. POTTS!" I heard the A.I. gasp. The arm slackened, and she lay there, panting.

She looked over to my side. Her eyes popped open.

"ALEX! Oh, oh christ. Oh god, I'm so- so sorry you had to witness that." She franticly apologized, re-dressing. I had to recompose myself.

"Um... tha-that's okay. So, how did this.. err... happen?"

She blushed.

"Do you remember why I broke up with Tony?"

"Yeah, you couldn't handle the stress of him being a super-hero."

"Well, that wasn't the only reason." It didn't take me long to know what she meant.

"So you and JARVIS... how long have you two..."

"A few months." My face whitened.

"Um okay. Does Tony know... about this?"

Pepper looked away.

"I havn't told him yet. It's sort of hard to tell someone that you left them for a machine... that they created." I nodded. Yeah, that would be an awkward situation.

"I should probably keep this one to myself." I said.

Pepper looked relieved.

"Thank you so much Alex. I promise I'll tell him as soon as I can. I just need to figure out how to break it to him gently."

"Well good luck. No matter how you tell him, he's going to take it really hard." She nodded.

"I figured that."

After that she left the lab, and I never saw her or JARVIS the same way again. I really didn't want to tell Tony, it would crush him. And god knows the man has enough problems to deal with.

So yeah, that was my day. Things couldn't get much weirder than that, could they?

_"They will, Alex. You know they will."_


	7. The Loki situation

On my return home, I found that Loki was now capable of standing. Walking... still shaky, but workable.

"I see you're reovering rather quickly." I noted dryly.

"Yes, well, power or no power, I heal fast."

Nodding, I went to make him dinner.

_"Alex, he's well enough, you can let him in the house."_

What, no. He's not nearly well enough. Besides, a thought occured. If he's in my house, who'd keep him out of trouble? In my lab he's locked in. At the house... I can't trust him!  
_"Ask Emma to babysit him. She's doing the whole 'work from home' thing on her laptop, she could totally do it!" _

How do I know that Loki won't hurt Emma? You'd never forgive either of us for putting her in harm's way.

_"Oh, don't start that with me. The man can barely walk, and Emma has martial arts training. Plus that CCW. (Concealed Carry warrent, for firearms.) He won't harm her. _

Well what am I supposed to say to her? "Hey Emma, I was wondering if you could babysit a deranged Nordic God while I'm at work. Would that be too much trouble?"

_"Tell her it's for your secret agent stuff. She'd be delighted to help, and you know it. Don't give her too much information, but say that she can't tell anyone. And if she figures out what's going on, then just beg for her to keep it secret. You know how she is."_

The voice had me there. "Alright, fine." I said to nobody.

I walked back into the lab.

"Hey Loki, you can stay in my house."

"Really, mortal? You believe you can trust me alone in your dwelling?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Don't get your hopes up. When I leave for work every morning, you are going to have a babysitter."

"Babysitter?" Obviously he was unfamiliar with the term.

"Somebody to watch you while I'm away." His smile diminished.

"Don't get all mopey, you mewling child. You're lucky you can come in at all. Now shut up, get your whiny ass in the house, and eat your dinner."

Loki grumbled, but allowed me to lead him to the dinner table. Eating silently, I realized I had nowhere else for him to sleep.

_"He can always sleep on the couch." _I didn't particularly like the idea of him sleeping on my couch, so near the front door.

_"It's either that or he sleeps with you."_

The very idea made me want to hurl my soup up. Sleep with Loki? EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!

"_Not like THAT! Yo- you know what I mean. Why does your mind always go to the gutter?"_

Because it does. And also, maybe you should be better with your wording. You're supposed to be a part of my mind, you should know me better than anybody!

"_That's the beauty of the mind. It can be separate as well as whole. And okay, to humor you, I will word it differently. It is either he sleeps on the couch or he sleeps in the same bed as you do. Nothing sexual, only sleeping. Better?"_

"Much." I replied out loud.

"Exuse me?" Loki asked.

"Nothing, Loki. Just eat." Though very confused, he did so. Ugh, if he was staying here, I was going to have to be a lot more careful with my internal conversations. The only two people in the world that knew about it anymore are Emma and Tony. (Mostly because you don't know friends for five years without learning their flaws. And also because you can't work for a secret agency without them learning every dirty little secret about you.)

I guess I am grateful to be given a voice of reason, instead of one of those people who has voices telling them to kill people.

_"Damn right you are."_

Shut up.


	8. Babysitting

Emma POV:

My best friend Alex was headed off to work, giving me the guidelines to watching her "house-guest." I was always delighted to be a part of her secret agency stuff, since I didn't have the stomach for it personally. I wanted to, believe me, I just... I'm a big ass chicken.

"Alright. Call me if anything goes wrong." She leaned in so that the stranger couldn't hear us.

"And if things go.. um.. really wrong... you have every right to shoot him dead. He's dangerous, trust me."

"But he looks so... weak." I whispered back.

He honestly did. He could barely walk, I'd have to help him get around. I felt kind of maternal... in a really fucked up sense of the word.

"Don't be fooled. Just keep an eye on him. And Emma... thank you."

She pulled away.

"Okay, see you guys when work's done!" She called. I couldn't resist:

"Yeah, 'work'. Gotcha." I said with a wink. Ah, I loved teasing her about her crush on Tony. It was adorable. And kind of sad, seeing as she'd never admit what she really felt.

"Yeah sooo... bye!"

"HAVE FUN AT THE SEX WORKSHOP!" She shot me a glare and left.

"Ha ha. Priceless." Looking over to the 'criminal', I sat next to him on the couch. He gave me a quick look of anger, and turned to the television.

"Look, I know you aren't happy with this. But whatever it was you did, it must have been awful to warrent you _needing _a babysitter."

He grumbled. Then smirked.

"So, the wench didn't tell you who I am?"

I slapped his arm.

"Ow." He winced.

"No calling my best friend a wench. Who the hell even says 'wench' anymore? The appropiate term for today would be bitch."

Stupid! You just gave him advice on insulting Alex! You fucking ditz.

"And if you call her that, neither she nor I will hesitate to kick the shit out of you, regardless of your injuries." He quirked an amused eyebrow.

"My my, what fiesty women they breed here." Breed? Did he seriously just say _breed?_

"We aren't dogs. We aren't BRED. We're raised. You better learn to speak with respect, I'm not putting up with this condescending attitude of yours."

He threw up his hands dramaticly.

"Of _forgive ME _for not speaking like some pathetic mor- woman like yourself."

Pathetic. PATHETIC! I grabbed his ear and kanked him to my mouth.

"YEEOW!"

"Listen, buster..." Buster? Seriously Emma?

"You need to pull your head out of your ass and listen. I'm in charge here, understand? That means do what I say, do what I say when I say it, and I will make your life a fuckload easier."

He nodded franticly, eager for me to let go of his ear. So I did. He pulled back up, rubbing it tenderly. He looked hurt. Okay, now I was beginning to feel a bit bad. I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I have a bit of a bad temper."

"So do I." He replied plainly.

'Alright well, what do you want to do? Movies? TV? Books? Board games?" I randomly guessed.

"I rather enjoy books, though I don't believe 'Alex' has any that I fancy. I am rather curious as to what this 'TV' is."

He... he didn't know what TV was? Oh this poor deprived man.

"What? You don't know what TV is? Okay, this needs to be rectified. Like right-fucking-now." I stated, grabbing the remote.

Let's see, what was on?

Spongebob? No, too childish.

NCIS? No, I don't think it's a good idea to let him watch a show about people chasing bad guys.

What about... oooh perfect. This was going to be hilarious.

"These are moving pictures, made up stories put into demonstrations by artists who create them. There are several categories of these 'shows'. What we are about to watch is a comedy, particularly created for adults to enjoy."

I selected an episode of South Park.

My guest stared, mouth agape. He was laughing to the point of tears by the time it was over.

"So, what do you think?"

"I demand to see more entertainment of this form! What other 'shows' are in this category?"

I searched.

"This is called "Family Guy." It's... weird. You'll see."

This one made him fall onto the floor, pounding on the hardwood, laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. It was... kind of adorable.

After that I taught him about dramas, romances (which made him scowl) horrors(which made him sneer with joy) and most importantly, sci-fy.

The reaction was odd. Like he wasn't impressed. Granted, the bad CGI wasn't all that awe-inspiring, but still.

I made him lunch, and eventually dinner. Alex was always late at the lab, and that was fine with me.

This guy wasn't so bad, actually. A bit bitter, but charming in his own wayward sense.

And as I introduced him to the magic of popccorn, surround sound (Alex's bitchin' paycheck to thank) and a good horror film, he scowled at the people who were killed.

"The beings in this 'film' are simply moronic! Who in all sanity would walk towards a threating noise, would their survival instinct not instruct them to flee?!"

I laughed.

"Well, people are purposely dumb. If they fled the scene, the movie wouldn't have a plot." He sighed.

"I will never understand the customs of you Midgardians."

That sounded familiar. Really familiar. But I couldn't place my finger on it.

But that comment was soon forgotten as my guest yelled at the screen: "Serves you right, you imbolsil!"

This was fuckning hysterical. I could get used to this.


	9. Fights and Secrets

Alex POV:

After a few days of Emma taking care of Loki, it was my turn to watch him. I had a day off, Tony had some buisness meetings to attend to. This would be interesting. My first day of getting to know Loki.

"Hey, Loki. So, how are you feeling?" I asked, being polite.

He stood up and moved his body around.

"Quite well, as you see."

"Well, good. How has Emma been as a babysitter?" It would be good to know what he thought of her, seeing as he had a notorious temper and could kill her at any moment.

"The brunette Midgardian is tolerable. Granted, hot tempered, but tolerable." He paused.

"She speaks often of you." Emma... I'd have to have a discussion with her about not telling the prisoner about the warden's personal life.

"What does she say?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"About how you have known one another for years. That you are not as awful as I may believe. And something about a man... Tony she refered to him as."

My blood was beginning to boil. That girl was going to pay for mentioning Tony to the villian who hates him so-  
_Hey! She doesn't know who he is, remember? Hell, you made sure that she never asks Loki for his NAME. Cool your jets. _

"She speaks of him the most in relation to you. Based on your actions, I tend to belive her deductions that she makes about you." He sneered.

I calmed myself to ask the next question.

"What about Tony?"

"That he's your boss, the one she teases you about each morning before your departure. The one who takes up your days. The one who has caused such... pathetic behavior from you, according to 'Emma.' My my, Alex, in love with your superior? How deliciously tragic."

"Loki, that is none of your buisness and Emma had no right to tell about that. And furthermore, I don't love him. He's my boss and friend."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"You cannot lie to me, Alex. I am the GOD of lying. Plus, even a fool could sense your affection. 'Emma' noticed. I have noticed how defensive you get over little snide comments. Just as now, you are clenching your teeth, defending yourself. You love this man, whomever he may be."

My top was about to blow.

"Loki, listen carefully. You are a guest here, and I can report you to S.H.I.E.L.D. at any given time."

"Humph. I question your employment there. If I were you, I would have reported me to them immediatly. Then again, if you're stupid enough to fall in love with your boss, then why should I believe you'd do anything so wise?"

AND... SNAP!

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH TONY STARK, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

Loki's jaw dropped.

_See what happens when you loose your temper, Alex? You may have just gotten your boss killed. Nice work._

_"_Not the time to question me!"

Loki blinked.

"Oh, I see. Well this is delightful. Your employer is Anthony Stark, the man in iron. Oh rich!" Loki laughed evily.

I snapped. The voice screamed for me to think, to reason, but I couldn't. Not while I believed Tony was in danger.

I tackled Loki to the ground, knocking him to the floor.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH TONY STARK, DO YOU UNDERSTAND! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MUDRER YOU BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN TRY!" I threatened.

Loki pushed me off ot him, and flung me against the wall.

He was feeling much better.

Retailating, I grabbed a lamp and swung it at him. Loki snatched it, and it shattered against the wall.

Then I wrapped my hands around his skinny neck, ready to crush his windpipe.

_ALEX, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP! YOU CAN'T TAKE A MAN'S LIFE! YOU'D NEVER FORGIVE YOURSELF! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS!_

Slackening my grip, Loki collapsed against the floor.

"You... are... quite... feisty... for... a... mortal."

He said through ragged breaths.

I sank beside him. It was true, I... I could't take a life. I just couldn't do it.

"I- I'm sorry." I whispered. Why did I even snap?

_Tony, you idiot. You. Are. In. Love. With. Tony. _

"Shut UP!" I said to my mind.

"I have done far worse, Alex. And for the record, I wasn't going to kill Anthony Stark."

Though I didn't believe him, I nodded. No more fighting. I had to learn at the asylum, for the sake of survival, but I hated every moment. And I regretted it every time. Including this one.

"Where did you learn to fight that way? So primal, not something learned through military training. Where? And.. why do you keep talking when nobody has said anything?"

I sighed. He caught me. And if he was going to be staying here, he might as well know. Not like I can keep that secret from somebody LIVING with me.

I helped him up.

"Come into the kitchen with me, and I'll explain. I suppose I owe you an explanation."

_Good Alex, you're finally opening up. This is a step in the right direction._


	10. The Tale Unraveled

WARNING: THIS GETS KIND OF DARK, AND EXPLAINS ALEX'S PAST

We sat down at the kitchen table. Loki patiently waited while I had another inner debate.

_"It's okay, Alex. You can tell him what happened to you."_

I can't trust him.

_Nor do you trust anybody else. Not even Tony. Alex, you've been keeping this locked up for your entire life, just for once.. tell somebody. _

How do I know he won't end up using my weakness against me?

_What happened isen't weakness. And you NEED to open up. Come on, let it all out. For once, be vunerable. I promise it'll be alright._

I sighed. Alright.

"So, there is a lot about me that you don't know. And in light of what just transpired... I owe you the story. Only if you want to hear."

"I do." He replied.

"It isen't pretty."

"You're telling this to ME?" He asked, amused.

"Good point." I gulped and took a deep breath.

"This is going to be a very long story. You might want to grab a snack."

Loki quickly went to the fridge, and got each of us a chocolate pudding cup.

"Okay. The whole thing began with my parents. They were... not nice people."

_Don't sugarcoat this, Alex. Please tell him what they REALLY were. _

"Okay, actually... they were horrible people. We lived in a dingy trailer, outside of a small Pennslylvania town. My dad couldn't hold down a job, and was often drunk. Mom was a cruel-hearted woman, who's parental attachment to me ended after the ambilical cord was cut. Hell, I'm pretty sure the only way I survived as an infant was because my aunt took care of me."

I paused, letting the information sink in.

"When she died, I was old enough to speak a little and walk. About two and a half. That was when I started to learn about how much my parents cared. They would do no more than feed me, and even that was limited to cold oatmeal and half-cooked spaghettio's. After that, their responsibility for me ended. They never taught me right from wrong, or dangerous from safe. If I hurt myself, mom would hit me and tell me to 'shut my whiny trap.' They never cared when I wandered into town, wanting to be away from them."

I took another breath.

"The only examples of human interaction that I had were from my parents. So when I walked up to strangers and smacked them wherever my hands would reach, they didn't exactly react with understanding. I just assumed that was how people greeted, that was how dad greeted mom... and myself. They replied by screaming, saying

'what the fuck my problem?'

'didn't my parents teach me better? '

and 'I was an unruly demon child.'

Loki's mouth was hanging wide open.

"I didn't know what I was doing wrong. I was a little girl. That was all I knew. And by the age of three, I knew my parents weren't going to assist in my introduction into the world. So I took it upon myself. They didn't care when I left, didn't care if I came home with cuts and bruises. I observed how people behaved, and watched how they interacted. It wasn't long before I realized that my childhood wasn't the norm. In fact, as I saw happy children with beaming mothers, I discovered that my life was a horror fest."

It was by this time that tears were leaking from my eyes.

"But seeing what my family was, I was more determined than ever not to be like them. So I reminded myself daily how to behave, to act like a decent person. Though it was a struggle... there was a lot 'trial and error' with it, I was trying. Again, a lot of times it was a guessing game. People often misintrurpeted my behavior for lashing out, and insulted me. Still, I soldiered on. Then... something happened."

I paused.

"What happened?" Loki asked calmly.

"I- there was an accident. I was on a little bridge, rickety and unstable. Of course I didn't know that. But these older boys were chasing me, wanting to hurt me for being a 'spoiled little brat."

I remebered what started it. I was merely trying to compliment the boy on his unibrow. He thought I was being sarcastic.

"They chased me there, and had me cornered. Then... the bridge was starting to creak. They knew what was going to happen, and ran screaming. But I... I didn't know. When it collapsed, I fell into a river below, and hit my head extremely hard on a rock. Luckily I was face-up. So I didn't drown. But after probably hours, I woke up. And after that... there was a voice. A small voice that protected me, guided me in the right directiom from then on."

_And I always will._

She said.

I smiled.

"Anyway, at the time I didn't know how to speak to it internally. It was like I was talking to nobody. My parents didn't do anything when I came home that night, soaking wet and a huge bump on the back of my head. This was when I first had the voice. I was about to ask for help. Then my voice said:

_"Alex, no. They'll only hurt you again."_

"Who said that?" I had asked.

"My parents looked to me and said: 'We didn't say nothing, ya little dumbass.'" I cowered away and went to my room."

"For three years I had lengthy coversations with my voice. It irritated my parents. They thought I was completely insane. The voice was the one who told me what to do, and loved me. So essentially, the only parent I ever had... was myself."

I had never said the words out loud, but there it was. The truth came out.

Loki was in a stunned silence.

"And when I was six, they finally had enough. It only took one phone call to the insane asylum for my life to change. There was a place for children like me, different children. And they had me carted off in the back of a padded van. In a straight-jacket."

"For the next two years I stayed there. It was hell. They performed every type of horrid experiment they could.

Electroshock therapy.

Sleep deprivation tests. Keeping me up for days with no amount of sleep.

Water-boarding therapy. They nearly drowned me in hopes that near-death would make my voice go away.

And I came about two inches away from a lobotomy."

Tears were flowing now.

"But the worst part... worse than anything, were the other children. They WERE dangerous. You wonder where I learned to fight, well here it is:

In order to stay alive, to protect myself from the other children, I had to learn. I beat people up, regretting every second of it afterwards. I'd spend hours in the isolaton room crying myself to sleep. My voice remained. It was my only friend."

"Finally, at age 8, I was released. They sent me to an orphanage for girls. Now by this time I was really... unsettled. The others were wary of me. I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. My eye twitched sometimes. And by the drop of a pin, I was in the corner, shaking. Searching for comfort, I found science. At school, I could just bury myself in the labrotory and forget all the pain."

I took a deep breath.

"I didn't have any friends. I didn't want anything to do with people, never trusted them. So I buried myself in science, and by fifteen I was in a private academy for scientific students. There I graduated, and got a scholarship to MIT."

I smiled, remembering when my life was finally worth living.

"I graduated from there in four years. I was a remarkable student, or so I was told. I won quite a few awards. Tony offered me a job soon after, I moved to New York. When I met him, I knew immediatly that he was diffterent. There was hidden pain in his eyes, and what drew me to him as a friend was this:

It was the same look I saw every morning when I looked in the mirror."

I sighed.

"And I've been working for him and S.H.I.E.L.D. ever since. That was also how I met Emma, who lived next to me at the new house. We clicked immediatly, and are now 'BFFs'. Any questions?"

I asked, glad to finally have all of that out. Two hours had passed in the telling of this sob fest. Good, now I could put my past behind me. I stood up to exit the kitchen, but Loki caught me off guard. He did something so... unpredictable I didn't know how to react.

Loki had sprung up, grabbed me by the shoulders, and embraced me.

"No questions." He whispered.

"Only my admiration and sorrow."

Oh my god.


	11. The Rest of the Day

Loki continued to hold me. He squeezed tighter, and tighter, until I was certain that I was going to burst from the pressure around me.

"L-ok-i. Ca-n't br-ea-th-ee." I pleaded.

He reliquished me. Spuddering, wheezing, I caught my breath.

"Sorry. I am sort of... strong."

"I'll say." I retorted.

"What was that for, anyway?"

He looked me straight in the eyes.

"I've never met another person with a plight as saddening as my own."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-what? But you... you..."

"Had a father who didn't love me and I was lied to about my existance from the day I was born. I know. But you... you have suffered far worse than anyone I have come across." Loki explained.

"I HIGHLY doubt that. But... thank you."

Loki nodded. Then the awkward silence set in. Loki and I were standing uncomfortably in the quiet kitchen, desperate for conversation. We stared at one another for a little too long before I broke the silence.

"Okay. So... wanna watch a movie?"

He sighed quietly. We were both glad when the silence was gone.

"Yes. I believe something pleasant to counteract the depressing effects of a heart-wrenching life story." He said.

I smiled, and we went to pick a movie. Loki suggested we watch a comedy, and I agreed imensely. So we put in 'Scary Movie', the spoof. We both laughed, Loki nearly choking on his popcorn.

After that, we ate lunch together for the first time. Emma had taught Loki how to use the microwave, and that day I gave him lessons on how to work an oven.

"This knob ajusts heat, and depending on the directions, it tells you where to set it." Loki stared at the box of frozen pizza.

"This box writes "set the dial to 350o." "

I nodded and did so. I truned the knob to 350o, and set the oven to preheat.

"Alright, now we wait. When the timer goes off, we put the pizza in for 30 minutes."

Loki nodded.

"What do you want to do until then?" He asked.

"Well, has Emma had you listen to any music?"

"No. No one has intoduced me to the finer points of Midgardian music."

I smiled. "Well I think that needs to be rectified."

Walking over to my CD case, I searched for some decent music.

Pop? No, I think Loki hated Midgard enough.

Punk? Another time, maybe.

Rock and Roll? Hmmm... possibly.

Then I found found it. Something that perfectly cultural.

And one of my favorites.

"I found something Loki."

"What, preytell, might this something be?"

I smiled happily.

"First, I have a question, Loki? Do they have theater in Asgard?"  
"But of course, our civilization is not much different from your own. Asgardians enjoy theater and music just as much as battle."

That made things easier.

"Well, this CD... a device that replays music, contains the songs from one of my favorite musicals. I thought it would be nice to introduce you to our more... sophisticated music. Some of our music is really annoying."

Loki beamed.

"Well then, play the music."

I put in the CD, and set it to track 12.

"This song is called 'El Tango de Roxanne', it's a song about two men fighting over a woman."

Loki chuckled.

"Of course. All great stories tell of love and hatred. Let us hear it."

"_Rooooxxxaaaaneee. You don't have to put on that red light. Walk the streets for money... you don't care if it's worng or if it is right. Roxanne! You don't have to seeellll your body to the night."_

Loki listened intently.

"That is beautiful." He held out his hand.

"Shall we dance?"

At first I was heistant. But my voice jumped in:

_For the love of god, dance! He's offering. How often do you get to dance with somebody? _

I grabbed his hand.

"_His eyes upon your face..."_

Loki and I looked to one another as we slowly began to turn in circles. He actually had very lovely eyes. A soft green. Loki slipped his hand over my other hand.

"_His hand, upon your hand..."_

_"His lips caress your skin..."_

Loki and I smiled to one another. He kissed the back of my hand.

_"It's more than I can staaaaaaaaand!"_

We drew slightly closer, and closer...

Just then the timer went off. We broke apart.

"I'll get it." I said.

After putting the pizza in the oven, I went back to Loki. This time I put in pop. I had to get my mind off of... whatever that was.

"Now here is an example of the annoying music." Loki crossed his arms.

"It can't be that horrible."

"Trust me, it is."

The fisrt song on the track. "Prepare to be tortured." I warned.

"Bring it on." He replied.

"_Hey, I just met you... and this is crazy! But here's my number... so call me maybe! And all the other boys... try to chase me. But here's my number... so call me maybe!"_

"TURN IT OFF!" Loki demanded, covering his ears.

I did so abruptly.

"Okay, okay. Um... enough music lessons for today." Loki agreed.

Finally the pizza was done. Loki and I ate in silence, enjoying out pepperoni slices.

Lunch done, I spent the remainder of the day introducing Loki to the internet.

"And this 'twitter'..."

"It's nothing. Just ignore it. Trust me, you're better off."

He quriked an eyebrow, but nodded.

"What is 'Youtube?'"

Oh boy.

"Um... yeah. That's... I'll show you."

I said and clicked it. Needless to say the next four hours were spent watching every genre of video on youtube.

Ugh, that was an interesting day.


	12. Feelings and Suspicous Motives

The next day I had to go back to work. Emma was babysitting again, so I gave her a quick talk on respecting privacy and confidenciality.

"Emma, I really wish you hadn't have told him all of those personal things about me."

She sheepishly nodded. "I'm sorry."

"But since you've told him, there isen't anything anyone can do about it. And... I forgive you."

Emma looked confused. "I thought you'd be super pissed at me."

"I was at first. But then..."

I looked over to Loki, smiling at me. He wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

"We've actually come to understand one another a little more." Emma looked between the two of us.

"Are you two... together?" She whispered. There was the slightest hint of sadness in her tone.

I jumped back. "No no no. Me and him? Never." She sighed.

"Good." She whispered, mostly to herself.

She was relieved. Why?

_She's concerned for you, like a good friend is. _

I smiled.

"Well, see you two when I get home. And Emma, if he asks to go on Youtube, it's alright with me." Loki chuckled.

"Bye Alex! See ya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma POV:

They weren't together! I tried not to literally squeal with joy. That meant I was free to persue him. Because for whatwever reason, be it his charm or his smile or his sweet verde eyes, I had feelings for him. I know, that must be dumb as hell. I don't know his name and he's apparently a criminal, but I've never made the smartest descisions in my life.

I wasn't sure how that relationship would work. Maybe Alex would let me take him, and keep him at my house. No... probably not. But I could still talk to her about it at some point. First though, I had to get him to notice me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex POV:  
When I got to the lab today, Tony wasn't wearing his usual AC/DC shirt and labcoat. He was in a red dress shirt, a loose tie, and jeans.

"Um... what's with the get-up, Tony?" I inquired.

"I figured we've spent enough time cooped up in here. How about, just for today, we get out of the lab and hang out? Go out for lunch, maybe see a movie?"

I raised an eyebrow.  
"Tony, what did you do this time?" When Tony was being generous and thoughtful, it meant one of two things:

A) He's done some sort of horrible, possibly illegal practical joke

B)He's pissed off S.H.I.E.L.D.

Last time he was like this, he had spray-painted Captian America's shield to look like a target... then stole Hawkeye's exploding arrows and tried using it as target practice. (Didn't work, the arrows bounced off the thing like they were nothing. Destroyed half of the gym though.)

"I didn't do anything, Alex. I just want treat my friend to a day on the town."

"Tony, I have a hard time believing that."

"Come on, please. We'll do all the normal stuff friends do. Eat out, see the sight... hell, if you want, I'll let you try out the suit." He smiled.

"Sounds like a date." Which is exactly how I wanted it to be.

"No no, just two friends. Is there something wrong with that?"

_Yes, Alex, there is. Tell him you want it to be a date. TELL HIM!_

"No, there's nothing wrong with that. It's just..."

_Tell him. _

"Just what?" He gave one of those smug little smiles of his. His eyes lit up, nose wrinkled, irristable.

How could I resist him?

_Tell him, damnitt! _

"You know what, fine. Let's go. But if you're up to something..."

"I assure you that I'm not."

"Fine. better not be." I warned before we strolled out.

_Why? WHY do you never listen to me about this? _

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOLKS, SHORT CHAPTER. PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!

AND WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? IS TONY UP TO SOMETHING... AS USUAL?


	13. An Interesting Day

So we went off.

Tony took me to a small pancake place for breakfast, insisting on paying for it.

"Tony, you really don't need to pa-"

"Yes, yes I do. Stop worrying about ediquite and enjoy your blueberry pancakes."

Tony smiled. He swallowed another mouthful of chocolate chip.

The waitresses were practicly busting out of their tops when they saw who was ordering. Why did I have to have feelings for a playboy?

We each drank coffee before Tony payed, and we headed out.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

Tony grabbed my hand, and led me down the street. There was the usual buzzing of the paparazzi around us, Tony easily ignoring it.

"Doesn't it bother you? All the attention?" I asked. I was genuinely curious.

"Yeah, sometimes it's annoying. But after a while, you learn to deal with it." He shouted over the crowd.

Tony dragged me by the hand to see the statue of liberty.

"Why are we here?"

I asked.

"I wanted you to see all the touristy sights everyone else sees." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"How long have you lived in New York?" Tony asked.

"Five years. You know that." Tony raised a finger.

"Ah, yes. But... how much of New York have you SEEN?"

I opened my mouth to answer, then quickly closed it. That... that was a good point.

"But why now? Why are you suddenly interested in me exploring the city?"

Tony shrugged. "Boredem. Tired of seeing you do nothing but work. Want to see you have fun for once. Pick your poison."

Typical.

"Alright. But don't we have fun together in the lab?"

"Yeah. But while working. And besides, aren't you tired of spending every waking moment with me in a science lab?"

_No, she isen't. She's never going to be, as long as she's with you. Now she'd only SAY that..._

"What about my days off?" I offered my rebutle.

"I think we both know you stay at home." Tony said quite matter-of-factly.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, I know you, Alex. You don't go out unless somebody forces you. You don't enjoy youself unless somebody asks you to. And as your friend... I am determined to break that habit."

I stood there, mouth agape. Tony really did know me.

He looked at his watch.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony led me to a New York style pizzaria.

"Tony, do you REALLY need more greasy, nasty junk food?" I asked, as Tony downed a slice of peppperoni. A slight trickle of cheese draped down as he took another bite. The grease made his lips shiny and tantilizing.

Maybe I could lick the grease off... STOP IT ALEX!  
"Greasy, yes. Nasty? If this is what nasty is now, then god help me if I try anything classified as delicious." Tony said, licking his fingers.

"Here, try a bite." He leaned his piece towards me.

"No, get that thing away from me. You've already eaten half of it." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Like you haven't eaten after me before. You used to eat the donuts I didn't finish." Ah, he had a point.

"Fine." I said, taking a bite.

"Hmmmm." I moaned, enjoying the delicious, spicy flavor.

"What did I tell you?"

"Order me a slice." Tony smirked and did so.

Right in the middle of eating it, I heard the door swing open violently.

"STARK!"

Fury called in anger.

I hung my head.

"I should have known better." I mumbled.

"What did you do, Tony?" I asked.

Tony smiled mock-sheepishly.

"I may have done something to the helicarrier."

"What might that something be?"  
"Stark hacked into the computer system and started blasting "I'm Sexy and I Know it" on every. Fucking. Speaker. For THREE hours!" Fury answered.

I looked to Tony.

"So the whole point of this was...?"  
"To get you out of the lab while at the same time hiding from Fury." I sighed.

"I assume you want to run now?"

"You know me well, Alex." He took my hand, and we sprinted out the back door. Needless to say, we didn't make it five feet before S.H.I.E.L.D. agents caught us.

As we were being led away, I said:

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you, Tony Stark."

Tony smiled and grinned.

"What can I say, I'm awesome."

We spent the rest of that day in a debriefing room, where I had to continuously explain my lack of involvement in his prank. Ugh, how did I end up with such a crazy-ass boss?

_Because you're you, Alex. And you end up with a crazy-ass everything. _

Sad to say it, she's right.


	14. Plans for the Week

Because of Tony's little stunt, he was suspended from work for a week. Which meant I had an entire week to myself, and I still get my paycheck too! (I think that was Tony's way of aplogizing.)

Once I explained the situation to Loki and Emma, they were practically falling off of the couch in hysterical laughter.

"Omigod! Tony... BWAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Emma barely formed a sentence.

"Then he... he... dragged you around the city... AHAHAH!" Loki continued.

Emma was red in the face, and Loki was pouding his fist against the sofa. Then I told them about what my little voice said (Since they both knew.)

Their laughter had escalated to 'no sound came out because they were laughing so hard' status.

"What kills me... is that... your voice... hasn't... told you... to stop... hanging out... with him... long ago!"

Emma pointed out, breathing heavily.

"It's... because... the voice... knows... she's in... love... with him!" Loki explained between breathes.  
They burst out laughing again, pointing at me.

I was happy that they were getting along so well. Emma and Loki seemed to be 'best buds' since Emma started babysitting. Now all those worries about Loki hurting Emma were long behind me.

_"See, what did I tell you? Everything worked out fine. And their partly right about why I don't mind Tony, despite his pranks and bad habits. _

Only partly?

_"Yes. I know you're in love with him. Why you keep denying that is beyond me. But it's also because he's good for you. A couple days ago, when he took you out... he meant what he said. It wasn't just to hide from Fury. He cares about you. And he's helping you come out of your shell._

Yeah. But he doesn't care for me the way I do for him.

"_Don't be so sure, Alex."_

What do you mean?

_"I mean don't assume anything. And furthermore, does this whole 'you care for him differently for him than he does you' thing mean that you admit it? Are you saying thay you're in love with Tony?_

No.

"_I'll convice you eventually."_

Not today.

"Alex, ALEX!" Emma called.

I shook my head from side to side.

"Wh-what? What'd I miss?"

The duo rolled their eyes simultaniously.

"While you were talking to your voice, we were trying to talk to you."

"Oh... um sorry."

She shugged. "It's okay. But we were wondering, what do you plan on doing for the next week?"

I was silent. I actually wasn't considering any plans.

"Uh... I-I don't know." I said listlessly.

"Perhaps we could take this window of oppritunity to learn further about one another." Loki suggested.

"I think I'd enjoy that." I answered.

"Hey, can I join in on the reindeer games?" Emma inquired comicly.

"Yeah, sure." I replied after a nod from Loki."

"Yippee!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

What would Loki and I do for a week? Honestly, the question baffled me. I should probably ask him.

"So, Loki, what exactly did you have in mind? Spending the week together?"

Loki mulled some ideas around in his mind.

"What do Midgardians normally do together?"

"Well, they watch t.v. together. They eat together. Go out toge-" I abruptly haulted my speech.

"Go out?" He repeated.

Loki and I... go out? Out of the house, where I could put others lives in danger? No way. It was not an option.

_Alex, have a little trust. _

Out of the question.

_You told him your big secret. He has not tried to harm one person during his time here. Perhaps it is time for a test run in the outside world._

On living people?! Besides, won't people recognize him?

_Yes on living people. And no. Not with him in all that casual clothing, and if he put his hair in a ponytail... also, nobody would suspect LOKI walking around, especially if he seems to be going about his day with a normal woman._

You have a point. But what if something goes wrong?

_He's mortal. The police could take him._

What if people ask for his name?

_Ugh, make something UP! Like Louis, Loni, something! Hell, you could even call him 'Ken' if you wanted to._

I sighed. Why did I even argue with her?

_Say, while you're giving up on arguing..._

Not going to happen.

_Worth a try._

"Say Loki, how about we go out?"

He did a double-take.

"Exuse me?"  
"You heard me. We'll go out, and I'll show you around. We'll put your hair in a ponytail, give you a fake name... it'll be perfect!"

Loki gave me a sly grin. It was kind of cute.

"How do you know I'll behave?"

I returned his grin.

"I know you will. Because if you don't, I'll have the police and eventually S.H.I.E.L.D. beat the living shit out of you." His smile faded.

"Well played, Alex. Well played. Fine, I will accept your offer. Do 'show me around'."

"Excellent! I'll go get dressed." I announced, heading to my room.

"As shall I." Loki said, going to a suitcase full of the clothes I bought for him.

When I was alone, I closed the door to my bedroom and took a deep breath.

"Oh dear god let this go over well." I pleaded to nobody.

_It will, Alex. Trust me._


	15. Arising Tension

I was having trouble on deciding what to wear. I mean I was going to go out on the town with LOKI. Maybe something red, to go with my auburn hair? Something classy, or casual? Something inbetween? Maybe something green? That would go with my sharp green eyes. Not soft like Loki's. Should I wear make-up? Put my hair up? Wear jewlry? If so, how fancy?

_Whoa whoa, Alex. You're thinking too hard._

I sighed.

"I know. Okay. I'm going to make this simple."

I threw on some loose faded jeans and a long green tank top. Picking out my little black sneakers, I put them on my small feet. I only put in some gold colored hoop earrings, and a little make-up.

"There." I said with a sigh. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Alex, are you prepared for our departure?" I heard Loki ask.

"Yes! I'm coming."

Just then I opened the door. And I was rendered speechless.

Loki looked... handsome.

His hair looked amazing in a ponytail, instead of falling down his shoulders. It complimented his face, somehow. Loki wore a button up white shirt. One he had not worn until today. I never took notice of how toned he was. His creme colored skin was wrapped smoothly over perfectly defined, healthy muscles.

And below that was a nice pair of faded jeans, and plain black shoes.

"Well, you look... nice Loki." I complimented hesitantly.

"As do you, Alex. Your attire is most befitting." Loki gave me a wry smile.

"So, let's go." I said, leading him to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The drive was uneventul. Loki was familiar with what a car was, so it's not like he was clueless and scared.

"Where do you wish to make the destination of this journey?" Loki asked, in his elegant manner.

"Huh. I- I didn't think about it. Well, we havn't eaten so..." an idea hit me.

"Loki, I'm going to introduce you to one of the Midgardian delicacies. It's a delicious pastry that is in the shape of a ring. But it can also be filled with cream or custard... or chocolate."

Loki eyed me with bright, curious eyes. They sparkled in the sunlight, making the jade shift around in his irises. Really... mesmerizing.

"What is this delicacy called? It sounds most delightful."

"It's called a donut. And believe me, it is MOST delightful."

"Onward to the donuts then!" Loki called, pointing to the road ahead.

I stifled a giggle. Loki was adorable when he wasn't threatening.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmm..." Loki moaned, biting into his chocolate sprinkled donut. I had taken him to the local 'Krispy Kreme'.

"Good?" I asked.

Loki swallowed his bite, licking the frosting from his lips. That... that made me feel... funny.

"Whatever my brother's fascination with 'pop-tarts' is, he surely must be misguided. These are truly a Valhalla sent treat."

"Yes, they are delicous." I agreed, finishing my cream-filled one.

"Alright, let's go." I said, standing up.

"Where?"  
I shrugged. "Around town. We can park the car, and we'll explore a bit. No particular destination. This activity is often refered to as 'window shopping.' If we see someplace we like, we can go inside. Sound good?"

Loki seemed to be deep in thought for a minute, before popping up. Loki grabbed my wrist, and led me outside.

"Let us window-shop then." He awknoledged.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After finding a "safe" place to park, we began our adventure.

We headed down Main Street, and I observed Loki watching the city bustle about him. People talked mindlessly into their cell phones, some were arguing with each other, and we saw a homeless man peeing in the street.

"Typical New York day." I informed Loki, who looked around wide-eyed.

"I never realized how interesting this place was when-" he stopped. He knew that was a... err... touchy subject.

"I know. You should see this place at night. It's lit up as bright as-" No, no Alex. Don't mention Asgard. I knew about its brilliance, I read stories about it after the attack.

"As bright as what?"

"The sun." I came up with that off of the top of my head.

Loki smiled.

"Surely we must attend such brillance one night."

Hey, that actually wasn't a bad idea.

"Yeah! Hey, I could take you and Emma to a Broadway show. Those are famous theater musicals." Loki smiled brightly.

"That sounds lovely."

After that, we found a book shop. Loki had a ball searching through the vast collections and volumes they had on the shelves. After an hour, Loki had me purchase a book on the history of New York, as well as a horror book by H.P. Lovecraft. It didn't surprise me one bit about the second one.

Finally, Loki and I decided to head home. It was about 5:30, (we had lunch at Subway, Loki didn't seem to enjoy it all that much.) and our feet were tired.

But... in times square, a street performer was playing. She and a small group of people were singing an old Madonna song, La Isla Bonita.

Ah, back in the day when pop was good.

Loki was entranced. "Alex, dance with me." He said suddenly.

"Loki, I really don't want to-" He grabbed my wrist, brought me to the square, and put an arm around my waist.

"I wasn't asking."

"_Last night I dreamed of Roberto..." _I heard, the sound of spanish instruments playing, the woman continued singing.

"_Young girl with eyes like the desert..."_

Almost involentarily, I began dancing. Loki twirled me around, and dipped me gently.

"_Tropical the island waves... always meets your wildest dreams.. this is where I long to be.. La Isla Bonita!"_

Loki spun me more, and held me tight. His lovely arms encircled my hips, one hand creeping up my back to the back of my neck.

I shivered.

His eyes were more intense, and he lifted my face to where it was mere inches from his. I couldn't move... I didn't want to.

Those lips, beautiful lips..

NO NO NO NO! NO ALEX!

I pulled away.

"We should go. It's getting late." I said.

Loki sighed, a dissapointed expression on his face.

"Yes. We should.

And with that, we drove home in an awkward silence.

Soon we forgot the incident, and ate some dinner. Hopefully no more things like that needed to occur.

_Wishful thinking Alex._


	16. Discovered Feelings

The next day, I suggested the 'broadway show' idea to Emma. At first she was hesitant, she wasn't much of a theater person. But I made my argument:

"Aw, come on Emma."

"You know I'm not into all that artsy-fartsy stuff." She reminded me.

"Come on, it'll be fun. It'll be you, me, and him." I directed to Loki, trying a poptart.(Which I bought to settle a curiousity of his.)

Her eyes brightened.

"I just want to show him a little culture. Don't you want to be a part of it?" I continued.

"Well... maybe. For him." She said.

I was grinning. "Excellent! What day should we do it?"

Emma thought. "Hmm, how about Friday? That way we could pre-order tickets, pick out some nice outfits, and plan what show we want to see."

Loki nodded in agreement from the kitchen. "Quite well thought out, Lady Emma." He said it like that to be formal.

Emma raised a thin brown eyebrow.

"He's very polite if he likes you." I explained.

Her cheeks flushed.

"You think he... likes me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well duh. He seems to. You're one of the few people that he seems to... enjoy being around."

I would have said 'tolerate being around', but I thought it was a rude way of putting it. Loki tolerates people's presense, but with us... it was different. Who knows, maybe he did like her.

After that she giddily smiled. "Oh that's great. What a relief. Well, I'm going to go and start picking out an outfit! Bye Alex. Bye...err..." She still didn't know what to call him.

"Louis." He comleted her thought.

"Louis. That's a nice name. Well, By-bye Louis! See you Friday."

Then she left.

"Well, she seems enthusiastic." Loki commented.

"She's probably happy to be dressing up and going out. Neither of us get out much." Loki smiled.

"I am happy to be the one who changed that for you... and Emma."

Again, I found myself entranced by his eyes. He was charming, in his own sick sense. And that voice, ugh it was golden.

Regaining cognitive function, I replied:  
"I am too."

XXXXXXXXXX

So Loki and I decided to go to Central Park. It was an important part of New York City, and it was only fair that he see it. At the entrance, Loki stared up at the autum leaves, falling towards the soft ground.

"It's lovely here. It reminds me of the gardens back home."

"Oh, you have gardens there?" I asked politely, interested in more.

"Why yes. I remember when I was a young boy, I spent hours wandering through the palace gardens. Mother would try and find me for supper, but it was incredibly difficult. The gardens were enormous, with enough species of flower to color a rainbow."

Loki smiled, reminicing.

"Anyway, I was usually frolicing through the foilage, eons away from any calling ear. Often times I would skip rocks across the blue ponds that decorated the verden fields... I'm sorry am I rambling?"

I shook my head.

"Not at all. Do tell me tales of this. Only if its alright with you, I understand if this is a touchy subject."

Loki gave me a sad smile.

"You were kind enough to provide me with the making of your grim past, it would be an injustice of courtesy if I did not return the favor."

We had been walking through the park, and I had brought a picnic. So, under a shady apple tree by the lake, I set out our cloth. Loki waited as I smoothed the checkerboard designed blanket over the leaf littered grass.

When that task was complete, Loki joined me as I prepared lunch. A simple pair of corn beef sandwiches, two cans of Cherry soda, some cheese and crackers, and two chocolate chip muffins.

The two of us got settled.

"So, continue with your story. What else did you used to do in the gardens?" I asked, eating a cracker.

Loki sighed.

"Well, aside from simple daydreaming, I used to practice my magic. Oh I remember hiding the ancient, precious spell books under my coat, and swiftly making my way to my favorite spot. Under a golden apple tree, I learned spells of trickery and spells of cruelty. Mother caught me once, and father was certainly angry..."

He paused. This must be where the hurt comes in.

"Hey, hey, Loki. You don't have to tell me anything more. I understand completely." I put my hand over his.

"No, no. Tis all important. You deserve to know the origin of my jealousy and hatred." he sighed.

"Father had me whipped, and hurt though it may, not as much as what happened later on. Thor was caught in the weapon's vault, eyeing Mijnoir. It was strictly forbidden without father's consent. And father merely gave him a stern warning. That was when I began to understand... no matter how heavy the crime may be, my brother shall always be favored, and punished less severely."

Loki looked away. He was whipped as a child for stealing a book, granted it was against the rules, but still. Thor... ugh. I was starting to understand him better. This was the treatment he had been given his whole life?

In the spur of the moment, I embraced him.

"I guess we both had crappy pasts, huh?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes. But at least we have one another." He replied. Somebody who understood me. Somebody who I could shae this with. And them with me. And that somebody was also handsome... and deceptively sweet...

And that was when I began having feelings for him.

_" So now it's Loki, huh? Let me get this straight. You're having romantic feelings for Loki Laufeyson, **and** Tony Stark. Not only are these two powerful, jealous men. These are also two mortal enemies. And you care for them both. Ugh, life is about to get complicated." _My voice complained.


	17. Sweeter Dreams

That night:

Tonight it was the same dream as before:

_Parents._

_Parents leaving me alone for years._

_My mind is my only friend._

_The mental asylum._

_The experiments._

_Fighting and regret._

_Release._

_Issues._

_School, comfort in science._

_The scholarship._

_Meeting Tony. _

_Tony..._

_Five years of friendship._

_My feelings, afraid to tell him._

_Now... Loki. Loki..._

_Beautiful. Beautiful Loki. My dream shifts, the pain is forgotten._

_Now I'm alone in my dark room, where Tony normally finds me, and gives me the desire I so crave. Except the person who shows up isen't Tony at all. No blue glow, no hazi; eyes. The room lightens. It's Loki. _

_"**Loki... what are you..." **He grabs me, and entangles his fingers in my hair. His lips are on mine, moving franticly. At first I know that I shouldn't. I couldn't do it. But Loki keeps me firmly in his arms._

_His tongue explores my mouth, and I feel my pants falling to the floor. Loki lays me on the bed. _

_And he removes his shirt. Beneath it, a pale chest heaves in anticipation. _

_"**Loki..." **I breathe._

_I see the outline of his pants grow into a bulge. My heart pounds in my chest. Loki removes his pants, and as usual, before I can do anything, Loki is on top of me._

_He slides one hand down my side, and it ventures to the spot right above the parting of my legs. _

_At his touch, I feel a wetness pool between my legs._

_"**Lo-Loki..."**_

_I am worried._

_But he puts one finger to his lips. His other hand slides between my legs, and I feel two fingers glide into me._

_"**Ohhh..." **I moan. _

_They slide in and out with ease, the pace quickening. I am barely able to think when suddenly the fingers in me arch, right at the sweet spot. I close my eyes and my head reels back. _

_"**LOKI!" I cry in release.**_

_And then I woke up. _

And as I look down, I see my right hand is down my pants. Slightly emberassed, I pull out of myself.

I really hoped that I didn't say that out loud. I peeked out the door. Loki was asleep. I sighed in relief. I walked into the adjoining bathroom to wash my release from my fingers.

Then I fell back onto the bed. And the rest of the night was devoid of dreams.

XXXXXXXXX

Loki POV:

Tonight was one of many nights. My head against the soft pillow, I drifted into slumber. And as usual, I dreamed of my punishment.

"_**Loki, as punishment for your crimes against Earth, and your dishonoring the family..."** Odin began. FAMILY. What a lie that was. And they call ME the god of lies._

_"**I sentence you to be banished! You shall be stripped of your godly powers, and sent to the very place you committed your crime!"**_

_WHAT?! He was sending me back to Midgard, to the place where I had just attacked? What madness had come over my 'father'? _

_"**This is in hopes that you shall learn to respect the Earth's citizens. Just as Thor has."**_

_"**And what if I don't?"** I spat._

_"**Then you shall remain there until you whither and perish, just as all other mortals**." Well... that certianly was a valid argument._

_"**Also, before your departure, we are going to send you to a mystic. She shall determine how in exactness you shall redeem yourself**." Odin explained, before two guards led me away in my chains._

_How in exactness? What could be more of a punishment than being forced to RESPECT those pathetic mortals?!  
At the house of the mystic, the gurards pushed me inside. There was a woman there, white haired. Clad in heavry robes of violet and rose. _

_**"I have been waiting for your arrival, Loki Laufeyson**." She said in a sedated voice._

_"**Come, sit child**." Calmly, I did so. Not happily, but cooperatively. _

_She gently took hold of my hands. "**Do not touch me." **I threatened._

_She simply smiled._

_"**My my, we have a temper, do we?" **I grit my teeth._

_"**Well you have no choice, child. Come, let me show you what needs to be done." **I sighed. There was no point in fighting._

_After a minute of holidng my hands, she gasped._

_"**Redeption lies within the heart of a woman. Once you learn to love, you shall be redeemed. Your heart will be unburdoned of this black pain you carry in your heart. She shall be your bride. She who loves you. But be warned, do not let what you feel decieve you. One must look hard before chosing a lover. She shall be not what you expect. And the love will be difficult to gain. You may be distracted, but do not let this disuade you. She is there, and she is yours."**_

_The mystic explained. Yes, yes this was worse than a thousand times being thrown around by the green beast. The guards unchained me, and Odin took my powers from me. And so I was thrown to the ground, off of the bifrost. (which had been rebuilt.)_

_I met Alexandrea. She was beautiful, fiesty, and burdoned with pain. My mission was near complete. I had found my bride. _

I woke up. It was early, and Alex was making a delicous breakfast for me.

She smiled her lovely smile, heart shaped lips stretching into a brilliance of pearly teeth. She was there, and she would soon be mine. Whatever that mystic was thinking, there was no distraction here. My feelings of hatred for mortals diminishing. My quest was here. And it was Alex.

MY bride.

SEEMS LIKE THAT SHED SOME LIGHT ON LOKI'S PUNISHMENT. SEEMS HE FOUND WHAT HE WAS SENT THERE FOR...

OR HAS HE?


	18. Shopping

Emma POV:  
Oh joy! Louis likes me, Alex has confirmed it. But how should I go about asking him out? Or have him ask me out? And furthermore, what should I wear to attact his attention?

I went searching through my closet, throwing all of my clothes onto the bed.

"No... no... no... NO!" I cried in frustration.

Ugh, this was impossible. Nothing was working for me. Some of my dresses were very formal, but were more for funerals. Others were more for 'going out to the club.' Not that I ever did. Why had I bought those to begin with?  
In truth, I knew the answer. I always figured that by now I'd have an exciting life. Thinking maybe I'd have a boyfriend, or I'd be mingling at trendy night-clubs... oh who am I kidding? I'm an at-home real estate saleswoman. Life was doomed to be boring.

But then I met Louis, the so called 'criminal' that Alex was holding for shield.

Somebody dangerous, somebody handsome... and very charming.

That was why I had to make a good impression when we go out to the theater. So I grabbed my purse, thew on a jacket, and headed to the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a short drive in my little silver Subaru, I arrived at my destination. Unfortunatly... ugh... the parking lot was full.

"That's why I should never shop in New York. This sort of thing always happens."

I mumbled to nobody.

And after thirty minutes of searching, I finally found a parkinig spot... across the street.

Sighing, I cut my losses and treked across the street.

Luckily the road was devoid of cars, for now that is. I'd see how lucky I was when I returned.

The mall was large, as anyone would imagine. But luckily the Macy's was very close to the entrance. That was where I normally shopped for new stuff, anyway. Once in the department store, I searched through the countless dresses.

Most were party dresses, some were too casual, and some were just... hideous.

But after an hour of searching... I saw it.

The perfect dress for the theater. It was ankle length, and a beautiful shade of jade green. The same color as Louis's eyes. It was sleek, flowing down my hips like an emerald waterfall.

It came with a small, synthetic fur sholl. Which was just enough to cover my shoulders, since it was strapless.

Then it occured to me... I didn't own a strapless bra! Quickly, I went to purchase one. The selection was grand, and the designs endless. Not to mention the fact that they all seemed to have different purposes.

Gah! Why can't a bra just be a bra, instead of all this 'extra support' 'extra padding' and 'total comfort' crap! So I just bought the only type that made sense to me... a nice, white 'extra lift-push up.'

When I tried it on with the dress, my jaw dropped.

"I look fucking _hot." _I thought.

My boobs looked huge, and my curves were showing quite well. As I purchased the items and left, I thought to myself:

"Oh boy, I really hope I can get Louis's attention in these.'

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW, IT'S SHORT. I'M SORRY. BUT I FIGURED IT WAS IMPORTANT FOR EMMA TO EXPRESS HER DESIRE FOR 'LOUIS.' ;)


	19. Doubts and Resolve

Emma POV:

It occured to me later that perhaps I was trying too hard. I mean this guy supposedly could kill me! But... there was something about him. I don't know what. Maybe it was because of my lack of a love life, maybe it was my exremely boring life, but I felt he was something special.

Let me explain something. I didn't have the lamentable up-bringing that Alex had. I never had any special abilities. (Hey, she's a fucking genuis. That's more special than a lot of people.) My life was normal. Just... mind-numbingly normal. But still, for whatever reason... deep down I always had a strange feeling.

Not a 'great destiny' type of thing, but definitly something. And I had been wondering what it was for most of my life. When I met Louis... I didn't think much of it at first. Maybe I'm just too (stupidly, in love with a criminal type of dumbassery) infatuated with him. But around him, I feel the feeling subside.

Alex POV:

So now here I was, falling for an evil Norse god. This was going to end** so** well. How should I deal with this? Do I act on it? Explain to Loki how I feel?

"Good morning, Alex." Loki said, interrupting my self-inquiry.

"Good morning, Loki."

He smiled that lovely smile of his. "Did you sleep well?" I felt a blush rush across my face.

"Yes." I replied. "And you?"  
"Exsquisite."

All this polite small talk. It was ridiculous. "So what sounds good for breakfast?" I asked casually. Loki mulled it over for a minute before mentioning:  
"Pancakes!"

Mm. Pancakes. "Fantastic. I'll get started on those. In the mean time, why don't you sit down and watch some television." I gestured to the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Loki and I in a small kitchen together? No, not the time.

"That's alright, I'll call you when it's ready."

Loki nodded and sat down. Sighing with relief, I got to work. First I poured the mix into the bowl, then the eggs. After that I measured the right amount of milk to add, and well... added it.

The food was partially keeping my mind off of my dream from last night. Though it didn't help much. Ugh... I fucked myself to thinking about him. That was disturbing enough to get me locked up back in the crazy house.

_Stop it Alex. It's only natural. _

No it isen't. Loki...

_Stop judging him. He doesn't judge you._

I sighed. Perhaps it was right.

_You bet your ass I am._

So I went back to breakfast. I fried up some bacon, cooked the pancakes, and served them up with some warm syrup and orange juice. Loki was quick to eat, but somehow breakfast went slowly. Much slower than normal. Neither of us spoke. But when we were done, I was just about to put up the syrup when...

Loki grabbed me around my waist, pressed me to the wall, and kissed me.

At first I protested, trying to reason with him. But it was no use. My hands snuck their way around his neck, as his tongue slowly gained access to my mouth. By now I was moaning into the kiss, when Loki broke it off.

"There. I've been wanting to do THAT all week."

_Well this is certainly taking an interesting turn._


	20. Hurt

We were back to our kissing, Loki groping for my behind, when... Emma walked in. She had a set of keys for the house, (she's a long time friend, come on) which she had used to enter the house.

When she saw what was happening, her keys fell to the floor.

"Oh hey Emma! Sorry you had to see this..." I was emberassed. Loki backed off, a curtious smile planted on his face. I didn't think much of her reaction, until she began crying.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" She screamed and ran out.

"What's wrong with her?" Loki asked.

"I don't know. I'll go talk to her." Loki nodded.

Emma was struggling to get her door unlocked when I caught up with her.

"Emma wait, what was that about?" She turned to me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times over.

"You... You KNEW how I felt about him." Wait what?

"You have feelings for him?"

_Fuck, fuck this is not good. This is not good at all. _

"YES! Isen't it obvious?"

I shook my head. "I had no idea. I thought you two were just kind of buddy-buddy."

My voice was sincere. So was my face.

"Oh Emma... I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way about him." And with that, I embraced her.

She cried in my arms for a minute, while I thought.

_Alex, she has feelings for Loki. She doesn't even know it's him!_

So what should I do?

_She's your friend, you need to tell her._

Do you think that'd go over well?

_Would you rather her chase after a criminal in two worlds?  
_Huh, good point.

"Emma... I think there's something you should know." She looked up.

"What? Are you two engaged?" She spat bitterly.

"No. But you know why I told you not to ask for his name, not to ask about him?"  
"Yes. You said it was 'top secret.'"

I sighed.

"Well, I lied."

"Well, what's the truth then?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I... um... Emma... Louis... Louis is Loki."

A look of realization crossed her face.

"He's LOKI?!"

I nodded. And with that, she fainted.


	21. Forgive

Emma recovered after a short time, but was very frazzled.

"He's Loki?" I nodded.

"Why... how...why is he here?" I sighed.

"He crash landed. I took it upon myself to care for him, he is in his mortal form."  
"The voice in your head told you to, didn't it."

I found myself smirking. "Yeah, you caught me."

Emma slouched back in the chair she was sitting in. (We had moved inside.)

"I can't believe I had feelings for **Loki**. GOD I'm an idiot!" Looking away, I blushed.

"Oh fuck! Sorry, Alex." I shrugged.

"It's alright. Slip of the tongue." Emma rubbed her temples.

"So that was why you had me babysit." I nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

Emma looked shocked. "Alex, do you honestly think I'd ever do that to you? You know me better. But... I don't know what to think at the moment. Can you give me a few hours to think?" Emma asked.

"Of course." I began to leave, but Emma grabbed my wrist.

"And Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Loki why I was upset. Make something up."

"I don't know if he'd believe me, he's the god of lies, after all."

She sighed.

"Alright. But... if he doesn't... break it to him gently. No making fun of me." I laughed.

"I wouldn't do that to you." She smiled.

"You're a good friend."

"As are you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki, as to be expected, didn't believe me. So I gave him the knews kindly. Loki said that it was endearing, but her affections were unrequited.

It wasn't until the next day, Thursday, that Emma got back to me.

She texted me on my cell, though she was in the house right next to me.

It read:

"**Thought it over. Tots ok that u have Loki around. He hasn't caus'd truble, no worries."**

I replied:

"**_GLad to hear it."_**

She texted back:

"**So wuz up wid da play_?" _**

Reply:

"**_Oh, you still want to go? That's great! I was thinking, I had Loki listen to some musical numbers from it... How about we go see Moulin Rouge?" _**

Emma:

"**Ok awsome! wut time?"**

Me:

"_**Planning to go at around 8:00 pm. Sound good?"**_

Emma:

"**Yep! Lez do it!"**

Me:

"**_Great. See you there."_**

Emma:

"**C u all there 2!"**

And with that, our conversation ended. Loki was happy that the outing was still on. I was too, maybe more so. It meant that Emma had forgiven me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, DON'T WORRY, THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONG. A LOT OF (DRUMROLL) DRAAAAMMMMMAAAAA COMING UP. ;)


	22. The Play

Today I woke up a lot happier. Emma was alright, and we were all going out tonight. This was going to be a lot of fun, I had always wanted to see a broadway show. I never did have the time, though.

I had taken Loki out to purchase a nice pair of black dress pants, formal shoes, a nice jacket, and a tie. While he was in the shower, I was getting dressed.

I had picked out one of my favorite dresses for the occasion. It was sleek, the color a bright crimson. The waist was decorated with a trickle of diamond rhinestones, as was the edges of its split at the hip design. I know, a little revealing, but hey... it was for my boyfriend. Yes, I was now considering Loki as my boyfriend.

The top was more modest, the sleeves coming down to my wrists, and the neckline was just above the cleavage line. I heard Loki humming to himself in the bathroom. I rolled my eyes.

Next I applied a generous amount of make up. Just some ruby lipstick, pink blush, and earthtone eyeshadow. I applied some liquid eyeliner, careful to put it on delicatly. After inspecting my face, I put in some diamond earrings. They hung down in tear-drops, small ones. I put on a matching bracelet and necklace.

Maybe I was over-doing it, but I didn't care. For once I was treating myself. So now I put my hair up. First I made a small braid on each side, then pinned them to the top of my head. Next I folded my remaining hair into a bun, and secured it with rhinestone encrusted bobby pins.

Two strips of my bangs hung, one on each side of my face. So I took the time to curl them into little shirly temple spirals. Finally, all that was left were the shoes. They were heels, red ones. About 2 inches tall, they were shiny and...don't laugh... sparkly.

We were about to leave. Loki finally exited the bathroom, looking as handsome as ever. He looked me over, and smiled birghtly.

"You are a picture of beauty, darling." I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Louis." I complimented with a wink.

Loki chuckled as we strolled outside. The night air was crisp, making me shiver just the slightest bit. From my right, I heard Emma call:

"Hey guys!" We turned.

Even Loki's mouth dropped when we saw her. Her long brown locks were spiraled the same way as mine, only she had a full head of it. She had some lovely emerald jewlery, and a white fur sholl draped over her shoulders.

Her chocolate eyes were highlighted by her smoky eyeshadow, and her body was hugged by her emerald colored dress.

"You look lovely tomight, Emma." Loki complimented. I saw the slightest blush flicker across her face before she approached us further.

"Why, so do you... Loki." She said, hesitating to use his real name for the first time. We stood there for a minute before I said:

"Alright, let's get this show on the road! We don't want to be late." So we all scooched into our perspective cars, and drove off.

XXXXXXXXX

Emma POV:  
I wasn't going to deny it. I still had feelings for Loki. I had no idea why. There was no logic to it. But I did. Of course I kept that hidden from Alex, considering he was her boyfriend.

Maybe one day these feelings will pass. Until then, I'd just get through this play and go home. Because I wasn't going to stand in the way of either of them being happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex POV:

We made it on time, yippee! In fact, we were a few minutes early. So we got to pick the best of seats in the house. I always found that one could get the best view of any performance, movie, or concert when in the center of the auditorium.

And as we settled into our seats, my theory was proven correct once again.

I smiled to my two friends, who sat on either side of me. For the few minutes we had, we studied the playbill. Apparently we came on a good night. The theater had actually gotten all of the big singers who orginally sang the number: "Lady Marmalade."

I was grinning as the curtain was drawn... and a lone man walked out on stage.

"This is the story of love... the woman that I loved."

And for the next couple hours it was my duty to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

Emma POV:

The play was beautiful. A story of love, jealousy, sex, and heartbreak. (If anyone doesn't know, Moulin Rouge is a famous French strip club/whore house. This play is set there, where two men fall in love with one of the employees of sed establishment. What a love triangle that was!)

Loki was captivated, smiling brightly throughout the whole performance. God he was handsome. And boy did I get much joy out of his jaw dropping when he saw me in my dress. The desired effect, though most inconvient. Still, I wasn't going to sabatoge my best friend's relationship.

That does not I won't stare at Loki every chance I get.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the play was over, which everyone thoroughly enjoyed, we all went outside to stretch. Sitting a seat for an extended period of time can really make your ass numb. Emma was doing some arm extending, while Loki was rubbing the small of his back.

After a few minutes, I realized that I had to turn my cell back on. I reached into the small red purse that I was carrying, and fished it out. I pressed the button for it to turn on, and waited until it had all of its signal.

Just as I was about to place it back in my purse, I heard it ring. Loki and Emma looked over to me. I looked at the caller I.D.:

"**Tony Stark"**

It read. Oh no. Tony calling me this late, at... 10:38, could only be bad news.

I looked over to my awaiting friends. "Just a minute." I called. They glanced at one another, then nodded.

I pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello, Tony?" I greeted.

"A- Aleeex." Oh no. His speech was slurred. Tony was drunk.

"Tony, are you okay?" I heard some weird, demented wailing on the other end.

"Nooo... Alex.. I-P-Pepper... she she... told me why she l-l-left me."

Oh no. Oh shit. Oh fuck.

"Tony, it's okay. It'll all be alright." I tried to comfort him.

"No isnot. She left me for a robooooot! Mybutler. Peppy left me formuy butler." He drunkenly explained. The anguish was clear in his voice. Tony had enough issues without THIS topping it.

I couldn't leave him like this. Not my friend.

"Listen, Tony, I'm coming over. Just wait there okay?"

"Mkaay." Tony accepted and hung up.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Tony's drunk, he just found out Pepper left him for JARVIS." Emma and Loki both hissed in, going: "Ooooohh. That's a low blow." I nodded.

I'm going over there before he does something that hurts himself... if he hasn't already." I said as I quickly got into my car.

"Emma, could you drive Loki home please?" Emma nodded.

"Thank you." I breathed out. Soon I was speeding off before it was too late.

Emma POV:  
"We're following her?" I inquired. Loki nodded.

"You bet your arse we are. God only knows what kind of trouble Stark is getting into." Loki replied.

"Let's go, then."

We got in my car and trailed behind her, at a safe distance that is.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? THANL YOU FOR READING SO FAR!


	23. Love and Betrayal

WARNING: SMUT AHEAD!

It didn't take me long to reach the tower. After parking the car, I sprinted to the entrance and burst into the main loby. The receptionist there knew me, and could understand my panick. Anyone who works for Tony Stark understands.

After punching in the floor number, I impatiently paced around in the elevator. I was worried about Tony. Was he alright? How much had he had to drink? I was guessing a lot, judging by his speech.

Finally the number came up, and the doors opened. Running out, I found the Avengers loby empty. That was troubling. Not to mention the fact that there were several bottles of alcohol missing from the shelves.

Suddenly I heard a smashing sound come from the laboratory. Fearing that Tony might have injured himself, I sped to the source of the clatter. To my relief coupled with horror, it was only a smashed bottle of scotch. Tony was hunched over on the floor, staring at the ground beneath him. Kneeling beside him, I put a hand on his knee.

"Tony?" I inquired gently. He looked up. His eyes were red, and his labcoat was stained. Tony's hair was in utter disarray, and he had the strong stench of alcohol coming off of him.

Then his lips began quivering, as though the sight of me was bringing up painful memories. His eyes, normally bright and hazil, filled with tears. This wasn't right. Not in all of my years with Tony had I seen him cry. And it was frightening.

I embraced him, ignoring the alcohol smell. Tony was a limp, crying mess on my shoulder.

"Thatswhy she lefft me? For muh butler robot? I mustbe a really bad person. A robit makes a betta boyyfried." He wailed into my shoulder, as I soothed him.

"God I'm paaathheeetic!" he screamed, banging his fist against the floor. He moaned in pain, and brought his injured fist up to his chest.

"Hey, hey, Tony. No you aren't." He scowled.

"Yesium. I'm not man enoguh..."

He paused, mulling something over in his head. "What Tony?"

He sighed. "There's something Igotta tell ya, Alex. But Ican't cause I'm a chicken shit."

I ran my fingers through his hair, soothing him.

"You can tell me anything Tony, you know that." Tony looked away.

"Not this, Alex. Nothis." I frowned.

"Tony Stark, tell me whatever it is you want to tell me. I'm not moving until you do."

For a few minutes, we just sat there. I waited for Tony's responce. "Well..." I tried to get him to talk.

Finally he said it. "Alex... I have feelins for you."

Nothing, nothing that man could have said would have shocked me more.

"What?"

He nodded.

"I have since the moment I metcha. Or somethin' close." He struggled to his feet, wobbling. He leaned against the table.

"Ya always made me smile, and made me happy. Wecould talk together, workto-gether, and.. we understand eachother." He explined, gesturing towards himself and I.

"Your parents s-sucked.. sooo did miiine! We fit togthr, like puzzles. You hadabad start, And you got trew it, made a good life. You are strongerthan I could eva be. Ya gota voice that gives you advice, andtaughtt youself right from wrong. I mademyself belive that wrong was wright. That's why i wish... I wish I could be half da person you are."

His slurred, slightly confusing speech made me smile. I knew what he was saying. It translated to:

"We both had a bad childhood and neglectful parents. We share the same profession. We make one another happy. We belong together. I am imprssed by you for your strength and heart. I wish I was half of the person you are."

I didn't know what to think. He was the man I had feelings for since the moment I met him. But now I was with Loki...

"Hell, Alex... youmight even say that I-I..." Tony paused.

"What?" I asked. He went this far, he could finish.

As an answer, Tony staggered towards me, wrapped one arm around me, and pulled me into a drunken kiss. His breath tasted like scotch, and his kiss was sloppy. But yet..

He ran a hand through my hair, dislodging all of the bobby pins. "Tony wait-I..." He pulled me back in. His kiss was more determined, more primal.

_You need to stop this. You are with Loki now._

How am I supposed to explain THAT to Tony?  
_You say there is somebofdy else, and leave it at that._

Not going to work. All he'll keep asking is who the other man is.

_Well make somebody up! You're dealing with a drunken Tony Stark. Not like he's going to remember any of this in the morning._

"Tony.." I pulled away for a moment.

"There.. there's somebdy else." I stated.

Tony scowled. "Don'tlie to me." He said.

Before I could protest, Tony had a hand beneath my bra. He was groping, and massaging my left breast. Now he was pressing me so tight against him, I couldn't pull away if I wanted to. His tongue found its way into my mouth.

How long had I dreamed of this moment?

How many times had I thought of kissing Tony?

The answer: Too long and too many times.

Now it was happening. Tony was now unzipping the back of my dress, I was exposed all the way down to the small of my back. His hands roamed my skin, exploring me with a greedy passion.

My voice was screaming for me to stop, to not let this happen. But... I couldn't. I couldn't stop this moment if the world came crashing down around us. Throwing caution to the wind, I slid one hand up his shirt. Oh, his muscles were smooth, his body was beautiful.

I finally kissed back. My lips moved eagerly against his. I slipped out of my dress. Tony pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. I gazed at him for a minute. It's not like I havn't seen Tony shirtless before, but this time I was actually allowed to stare. To touch. So I did. Wrapping one arm around his waist, the other his neck, I had my lips trail down to his chest. Tony grasped the back of my head as I enclosed my mouth around his right nipple. I began to suck, Tony moaning desperatly. I ran my tongue over it, relishing the feel of it between my teeth.

Tony pulled my head back.

In the next moment, Tony had me in his arms, carrying me bridal style over to the couch in the loby. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Tony was about to have sex with me.

Now I was beginning to feel nervous. And guilty. But I didn't have much time to think, as I was laid out on the couch with Tony on top of me. He pulled down my panties, and I kicked off my shoes. Tony unhooked my bra, and he tossed it over the couch. Another thought dashed through my mind. This was the very couch all of the Avengers sat on. I was pretty sure this was Steve's spot, too.

Now Tony was unbuckling his jeans, which slid down easily. I could see the bulge beneath his... iron man... boxer shorts. Figures.

But now my heart was really pounding. My body was having reactions that I never thought it'd be having. Between my legs, a low throbbing was aching for Tony to proceed. A wetness was pooling down low, preparing me for what was about to happen.

Tony pulled off his underwear. Oh god... he... he was... he was... Tony shifted his weight to inbetween my legs.

And moments later... "OH!"

I cried. He had entered me. I felt the tissue give way, and it stung.

"T-Tony..." I breathed helplessly.

He gave me a minute before he began thrusting. He was slow, as to not cause me any further pain. The pain was unpleasant, but it did not stop me from feeling pleasure. Tony was well-endowed, to say the least. Each movement was going further into my body, deeper.

Tony was moaning into my neck, biting down at the nape. My hands clawed into his back, leaving long pink scratch marks.

This pleasure-pain only made Tony push harder... and faster. I felt the tension build inside of me, my walls squeezing around him. I was on the brink of release, my eyesight becoming blurry. With a final cry, I yelled:

"TONY!"

And my body relaxed. A few moments after, Tony's thrusts became eratic. He came, spilling his seed deep into me.

We lay on the couch for a few minutes, panting.

"Tony... before all... this... what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Tony took a deep breath.

"Alex, I lo-"

Just then I heard a gasp of horror. Turning, it was the worst possible sight imaginable.

Loki and Emma were standing there, Loki was seething with rage.

"LOKI!" Tony yelled.

Loki didn't aknwoledge him, and only looked to me.

"How COULD you, Alex?"

Tony's eyes widened.

"You two know each other?!" Again, he was ignored.

"Loki..."

"You were my destiny, Alex! And you did this? How DARE YOU betray me?!"

Destiny? What did he mean by that?

Just then, Tony spoke up.

"Listen here, reindeer games, you need to get the fu-"

Loki tackled him. "SHE IS MINE!" Loki screamed.

Tony punched Loki in the face.

"SHE IS MINE!" Tony yelled back.

I gestured for Emma to leave. She was beyond shocked, and utterly confused. But she ran out of the building, none the less.

Things were about to get ugly.


	24. The Choice

All I could do was stare in horror at what was unfolding before me. Tony (who had managed to put his pants on) was choking Loki, who was at the same time punching Tony in the face. Tony pushed Loki off of him, Loki gasping for breath. But he recovered, and lunged for him. Tony threw a punch, hitting him in the jaw.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" I pleaded. But it was no use. Tony and Loki were going to fight, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Tony grabbed Loki by the hair, and banged his head against the bar. Loki grabbed a glass bottle, and smashed it over Tony's head. Both were bleeding. Tony reeled back. Loki sneered.

"That is what you get when you take my lover!" Loki yelled.

"LOVER?!" He looked over to me.

"When I said there was another guy... Loki is the other guy." Tony's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Loki laughed.

"Hurts, doesn't it Stark? Well nlow you know how it feels!" Tony smiled, of all things.

"Oh really? It looks to me like I stole her from you." Loki glared.

"In fact..."

"Tony NO." I commanded. He didn't listen.

"It seems like the only LOVER she has is me. I beat you to it, Loki. And what a treat that was..."

Loki didn't wait for him to finish. He kicked Tony in the chest (below his arc reactor, thank god). Tony was quick to stand.

"JARVIS, you asshole, get me my armor!" Tony commanded. He and JARVIS would never have the same relationship again.

"Right away, sir." He answered and dropped the 'iron man' portable case from the ceiling. Tony ran, suiting up. Tony in the Iron Man suit... he must have thought Loki had powers!  
"Tony NO! LOKI DOESN'T HAVE POWERS! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" I screamed.

"I don't believe that." Was all he said.

Tony blasted his way to Loki, who was trying to run for his life. Tony wrapped a hand around Loki's throat, and began to hit him repeatedly in the face. Loki's face was now more purple than anything. Tony stopped. I was hoping that Tony had figured out that Loki was powerless, but that wasn't it.

Tony dragged Loki to the ledge by his hair, and proceeded to hold him over it. Loki was screaming. Oh my god! Tony was going to drop Loki off of Stark Towers!

"TONY PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Why not, Alex? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let him drop."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't answer. What was I supposed to say? That I loved him? Because... I did. I loved Loki. And I... I loved Tony as well.

Sudddenly Loki propelled himself back onto the ground. Even as a mortal, he was strong. Tony grabbed him, abd flew into the sky. Now the two were fighting mid air. This was madness. This had to stop.

"Please STOP!"

The two haulted for a moment.

"Why should we?" Loki asked.

"I'm not stopping until you tell us who you want to be with." Tony added.

Oh no, no, no. They were making me choose?

"I won't hurt him any further if you say you love him." Loki proclaimed.

"Neither will I." Tony agreed.

"So who's it going to be? Me-" Tony started.

"Or me?" Loki finished.

How was I supposed to answer THAT? I loved both of them, I admitted it to myself. Voice, voice? Please help me!  
_Alex, be with the one you love the most._

But I love them equally.

_You know in your heart that that is not true._

She... I couldn't believe... how was I...

"WHO IS IT GOING TO BE ALEX?!" Loki screamed.

_NOW ALEX NOW! _My voice commanded.

I had to choose. And it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But here it goes...

"I-I choose..."

Just then a loud roll of thunder echoed through the night. Thor landed on the ledge.

"Stop this madness! Stark, unhand my brother! He is without power, and I refuse to let you kill him!"

Tony for once did as he was bid. Thank god, I didn't have to choose.

_Yet._

My voice reminded me.

"I'm calling S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony said, while Thor tended to Loki. Oh god, this was a nightmare. Just a few minutes later, the building was swarming with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Fury came storming in, obviously pissed.

"YOU THREE HAVE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAING TO DO!" he screamed, pointing to me, Loki, and Thor. Tony and Loki looked to me, as if they still expected an answer.

_One that you will have to give. _


	25. Footage

Here we sit in this tiny little interogation room (at the tower) with Loki, Tony, Thor, and and a very pissed of Nick Fury. Yes, this was going to go over just fine.

"So you just took Loki in, knowing damn well that he is a massive threat to S.H.I.E.L.D.? Why?"

I sighed deeply. "I... he was weak. I didn't want anyone to hurt him when he was powerless. That would have been cowardly." Fury groaned.

"Your morals don't have anything to do with national security. You should have turned him in the moment he arrived. Hell, when you saw that light, you should have reported it."

I nodded. "And YOU..." He pointed to to Thor. "Should have alerted us the minute you decided to send him here." Thor crossed.

"Loki posed no threat. Asgardian justice is our own private buisness, and was of no concern to 'shield.' His appearance in Alex's life was mere circumstance, and I thank her for her kindness."

I bowed my head in a thank you gesture. Fury sat down.

"Well what has happened has happened and now we need to figure out what to do about it." He stated.

Tony, (who had sobered up) stood. "I have a suggestion. Why don't we keep the leprhechan in Stark Towers. I have a holding cell that we could keep him in." Tony sneered, knowing he had control over his rival.

Loki scowled. But Thor didn't notice.

"Very well. He shall remain in the tower until we have all this buisness sorted out."

"Agreed." Fury said firmly. He had some guards escort Loki to the holding cell. We all turned to get up, when Fury banged his fist against the table.

"Oh I don't think so. You three aren't going anywhere."

Well, fuck.

"Sit your asses back down." We did.

"Now, let's go over this again. What was going on before Loki arrived? Why were you at Stark Tower if he was suspended?"

"We're friends too, you know. It's..." How should I explain this?

"All very personal buisness." I explained delicatly.

"Well enlighten me. Every detail is important now, considering you've been hidind a fugitive at your house."

I sank down into the chair. After a minute of silence, Fury made an unsettling suggestion.

"If you don't tell me, I'll have the footage from the tower play back, so I can see exactly what went down."

Tony and I looked at each other with horror.

"No no no, that is not necessary! I'll tell you." Tony offered.

"Stark, by the way you two are behaving, it sounds like it IS necessary. JARVIS, pull up the footage." Oh no. This is not good. This is not good.

Since Fury was the director, JARVIS was at his command. A large hologram was pulled up as I entered the Tower. I hid my face. I heard every word spoken, reliving the pain that Tony was in. And then it came to the... admittance Tony let out.

"You know this really isen't important..." Fury banged his fist on the table.

"If he believes this to be of importance, allow him to view." Thor commanded.

I buried my face into my arms. "Oh... my...fucking... god." Fury stated as he viewed... it.

Ugh, Fury was watching me be de-flowered. This was the most humiliating moment of my life. I snuck a glance at Thor, whose face was white as a ghost. When Loki and Emma arrived, Fury viewed the battle that ensued.

After it was over, (right as Fury entered) Nick stood up.

"The fight you had with Loki... was not about the safety of our world... but because... of HER?!" He pointed to me.

"That's the gist of it, yeah." Tony said unashamedly.

"You people... what the hell. Everyone just... get the FUCK out of the interogation room. I'm done dealing with this bullshit. Thor, just get done what needs to be done and get Loki back to Asgard. Stark, you and your girlfriend can sort this out yourselves. If anything like this happens again, I will murder each and every one of you. Now I'm going home."

Fury exited. Thor left, speechless by what had just transpired.

Now it was Tony and I.

"You still never answered the question." He stated.

I sighed. "I know."

"So who's it going to be?" I gulped.

"Tony... I... I need to talk to Loki. He deserves to know first." He scowled, but agreed.

"I promise I'll tell you as soon as I return." As I was about to leave, Tony grabbed my wrist.

"And don't you forget it."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: FOR ALL REVIEWRS (EXCEPT ELLIZE AVALON WHO HAS BEEN HELPING ME WRITE AND KNOWS THE ENDING) WHO DO YOU THINK SHE PICKS? I'M INTERESTED TO KNOW. TONY OR LOKI?


	26. Who Shall it Be?

Loki POV:

Seething with anger, I sat with my fists clenched in the dank holding cell. The walls were iron gray, the bed a simple white mat. Such a dank and dismal place. I couldn't bleive that I was in romantic competition with STARK. Ugh. Alex was mine, not his. She would never be his.

Stuck in my rancid thoughts of castrating Stark for what he had done with MY Alex, I suddenly noticed a strange glow. It was a stange violet, changing shape into the form of a person. Who could possibly visit me in dank chamber? When the light dissapated, who was here, but the mystic.

Ah good, she would advise me on my predicament.

"Good evening, fine mystic, what brings you here?"

She sat quietly beside me.

"I see you have gotten yourself into mischief yet again, Loki."

"It was at the hands of Stark, he who is attempting to steal my bride to be! He defiled her, and I refused to let that stand." I had to explain myself.

The gypsy sighed and shook her head. Her heavy jewlry jingled.

"I see. Loki, child, you are still distracted." She stated.

What in Asgard's name could she have been talking about? I had not let myself stray from my purpose!

"What ever do you mean, Mystic?"

"There is much you have yet to learn, Loki of Asgard. The ultimate distraction has been placed upon you! The love you seek to redeem yourelf is in your grasp..."

"Ah ha! So I am doing well, then."

"Let me finish, child. Yet you have been burdoned. Alex is not she whom you seek." She explained.

"But she is! She is my destiny, her heart is hard to gain, and my bane is in the form of her lover, Stark."

"No. That is my point! You have been burdoned with the ultimate form of distraction, another woman who assumes the guise of your destiny. Alex is NOT your bride. There is another."

My jaw dropped. That couldn't be. That was impossible!  
"Who else could there be, gypsy? Who else could be the object of my love and redeption?!"

She looked to me gravely.

"That I cannot tell you, Loki. Your fate is yours to discover. But remember what I have said, she is within your grasp..."

I snapped. This was trickery!  
"I cannot believe that! Alex is mine! AND ONLY MINE!"

The gypsy sighed. "Believe what you will. But you have not long to wait. Her choice shall free you from this illusion."

Her choice? Yes, her choice shall be me, of that I was sure of.

"Farwell Loki. She approaches. When she makes her desicion, allow her to make it. Offer no opposition. Her heart, her true soulmate is another. She belongs to the other. Forever." And with that, the gypsy vanished.

Forever... no. Stark was not hers. She was MINE!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alex POV:

I came down to speak with Loki of my choice. It was the most difficult desicion I had had to make, but they both deserved the truth. The guards allowed me into Loki's cell.

"Loki..." I started. His eyes were wide, and so was the smile that crossed his face.

"Alex, my darling!" He called.

"Yes, hello Loki."

"Have you made your choice?" I nodded.

"Indeed I have. But first I must ask you something."

"Anything, my love."

"What did you mean by 'I am your destiny?""

Loki's smile diminished. "Alex, I fear I cannot explain that. Not until you tell me your choice. I deserve to know."  
I sighed. I suppose I did owe him that.

"Loki, this isn't an easy desicion to make."

He nodded. "Of that I am aware."

"Good. But... Loki, you know that I love you. Correct?"  
His lips spread into a triumphant smile.

"You do?! Oh what a joyous day! I love you too, Alex."

His words... oh my heart couldn't take this.

_You are fine, Alex. Tell him._

"Yes. Well, there is something you need to understand. Even when two people love eachother... oh... Loki... I love Tony as well." Loki nodded.

"I understand that you do." Okay, at least he knew that.

"I am glad that you understand. Loki... oh. You have helped me so much. You've brought me relief from the pain that haunts me. You've been a delight to be around. And you have made me happy."

Loki smiled. "And..." He wanted me to continue.

"Loki. You always have a place in my heart for those things, but... no matter what, I don't think you could ever fill the place that Tony has in my heart. He was my friend for years. And we have seen one another in the worst and best of times. He was the one that kept me going when even Emma couldn't help me. That's why... though I love you...It's Tony that I love more."

I paused, watching his face sink into despair. My stomach felt sick, but I needed to finish.

"Loki, even if I chose you, I would only be hurting you. Because I'd be lying to both you and myself. It was Tony, always Tony. But I'll always love you. And I hope that one day... you'll find who you're truly looking for. You deserve far better."

I kissed him on the forehead.

"I have to go now. If I stay, I'll only be hurting you more. So goodbye Loki... I wish you only the best."  
His reply was strange.

"Then I suppose you aren't my destiny, after all." He said rather bitterly.

"I suppose not." And with that, I was gone. Now it was time to tell Tony. I loved him. And he was the one I chose.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ONLY TWO PEOPLE GUESSED TONY. SORRY ALL THE LOKI FANS, DON'T WORRY. THERE IS SOMEBODY FOR HIM TOO! AND SPECIAL APOLOGIES TO THE LOKI SMUT/THREESOME FANS. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN.


	27. Debates

Emma POV:

Ugh. This whole love triangle thing was just giving me a headache. Even though I feel bad for leaving Alex alone, she did insist that I leave. So here I was, sitting alone at home once again.

No superheros and villians fighting for my heart. No secret agent mission. Just me in this big, boring house. I pondered the current situation.

So Alex just goes off to see Tony Stark, who is drunk, and they had sex. Normally I'd be saying that it was about fucking time, but since she was with Loki... Loki. Poor guy must be heartbroken.

I wondered what went down at the tower. I was assuming it was over between Alex and Loki (seeing as not many relationships survive one of the people involved cheating on their signifigant other.). Or maybe I was just dreaming. Was it wrong to hope for that? Yes, undoubtedly.

But still, Alex did betray him. It's pretty bad for your boyfriend to catch you in bed (or on a couch) with your drunken boss. Now I'm starting to question how I feel about Alex. She's my best friend and all, but I don't think that I can ever look at her the same way again. What I saw tonight had really changed my view of her.

What was I feeling right now? Probably a mixture of shock, disgust, dissapointment, conflicting forgivness, and confusion.

It wasn't just her, though. No. It was Loki. I was worried about him. At the same time, I was hurt.

Alex was his... destiny? He must have thought that she was his soulmate or something. I don't know. But I knew this, I wouldn't hurt him like that. I'd always be faithful if I was his... I mean you don't...

WHOA WHOA WHOA! Emma. Stop it. Even though it's probably over, you still can't have him. Loki loves Alex, not you. You can never have him. Plus, it's not a good idea. This is LOKI for god's sake. He's evil, and a bastard. That is one thing you need to get through your thick head.

I'm an idiot for lov- liking Loki. It was insane, irrational, and ill advised.

But Alex had done it.

Well, she's his DESTINY apparently. Maybe that's why. Or maybe it's because they bonded while he was in her captivity. He had fallen for her, and she had obviously broken his heart. Why does that bother me so much? It shouldn't. I shouldn't care about Loki. But despite everything, I do.

I'm drawn to him. I feel like there's something there, even though there isn't. I want to be his. Not Alex, who I am conflicted about.

That's even worse. I'm in quite the emotional pickle. Caught between loving and hating my best friend while loving and hating her soon to be (if not already) ex boyfriend.

My life's a mess right now. Not Like Alex, but she brought this on herself. This is just too much for me right now, I'm taking a shower and crying for the next couple hours.

GOD I'm pathetic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki POV:  
I couldn't believe this. She had chosen STARK over me.

This wasn't possible. It was a dream, some vision concocted from the fiery depths of Hel.

The damned gypsy spoke the truth. Her words had proven it. Alex wasn't mine, she was never mine. I suppose I must face that now. But if she wasn't mine... who was? Who was this 'other woman' of whom she had spoken?

Was it somebody that I knew here? If not Alex, then whom? Oh god, please tell me she wasn't actually talking about a man. If I find out that I was destined for Thor or... god forbid... Stark... I might just end my life right now.

No, no I did not see that happening. Perhaps it was Stark's lover... or ex lover... this Pepper woman. No, no that wasn't right.

Well then whom did that leave? Oh no, it's not the mystic herself is it? No, not possible.

Unless...

Unless...

Unless...

"Dear god. I've been so blind." I whispered.

It was Emma, all along.


	28. Love and Sentiment

Alex POV: (warning Tony and Alex FLUFF!)

Tony was waiting in the loby. The downstairs loby. When he saw me approaching, he looked visibly nervous.

"Well, Alex... what is your decision?" He asked calmly.

"Tony, I don't think this is something we should be discussing here, amongst the paparazzi."

He nodded. We strolled into the elevator, shifting uncomfortably in the awkard silence. After a few minutes of crappy elevator music, we reached the Avengers loby. On the right, one could still see the dent in the floor from when Bruce Banner had smashed Loki into the ground. I remember Tony and I watching that footage over and over again (before I met Loki, mind you) and laughing until we nearly pissed ourselves.

WARNING: SLASH PAIRINGS MENTIONED AHEAD!

Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, the Avengers are all leading separate lives... for now. I had met them all while they were staying here, and there had been some... awkward situations. Like the time I caught Natasha and Clint aruing over who ate the last bag of chocolate chip mini muffins. (It was me. I prompty left the kitchen.) Or when I saw Bruce later that day, flirting over the phone with Director Fury. But the worst was when I saw Coulson and Steve making out in a supplies closet. Imagine trying to get a dust pan out of a closet and finding a half naked Captian America frenching a much more naked Agent Coulson. Let's just say I never saw them the same way again.

Anyhow, Tony and I sat down on the couch, as Tony patiently awaiting my responce.

"Well?" He asked.

"Tony, I just want you to know that I DO care for Loki..."

Tony stood up. "I understand. I wish you two the best." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"But I will always care for YOU more."

His head snapped over to mine.

"What are you saying, exactly?"

"I choose you Tony. I will always choose you. I-"

_Just say it Alex. He's waited long enough to hear it._

"I love you, Tony Stark."

_Hallelujah! Hallelujah! The truth comes out at last! Ding dong, I hear wedding bells! _

Nooo you don't.

_Maybe not, but while you're listening to me, I** do** hear Tony announcing something through his PA system._

Oh no. Please don't be true.

And what did I hear, but Tony's voice being projected through his Stark Tower mega speakers... to ALL of New York. Saying:

"TO ALL IN THIS GREAT CITY, TONY STARK SPEAKING, SO LISTEN UP! I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED THAT MY MY ASSISTANT AND FRIEND OF FIVE YEARS ALEXANDREA WOODROW..."

Oh god he said my name. To the entire city.

"IS IN LOVE WITH ME. AND I LOVE HER TOO SO... SHE'S MINE BITCHES!"

_Awwwww! _

Shut up.

And with that, Tony grabbed me around the waist, and gave me a deep, brusing kiss.

Tony may have been an egotistical womanizing borderline insane maniac, but he sure knew how to make a woman feel special. And, since had just announced his love for me to the entire city (and by defualt, the world), he knew how to make a girl feel loved.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night:

Tony and I had settled on a nice movie, seeing as the news was replaying his broadcast in every major city around the world. I sat down next to my new boyfriend, (ah, I loved calling Tony that) as we shared a bowl of popcorn.

Just then I got a text from Emma.

It read:  
"_**All of this craziness is getting me really stressed out. Need some time to relax and regroup. Have some money saved up, am going to the Bahamas for a couple weeks. See you soon."- Emma**_

"Oh." I stated simply. Well I couldn't blame her, all this must have been quite a spin on her world.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Emma's going to the Bahamas on vacation. She'll be back in a couple weeks."

Tony looked to the text.

"Well hope she has fun. Oh, and if you could, tell her that Tony said to stay AWAY from the Bahama Mamas. Trust me, those things will leave you messed up. Tried those once and woke up the next morning on the beach with nothing two starfish and a conch shell on."

Oh Tony, the drunken adventures he must have been on.

"I'll make sure to pass that along."

Then I got another text.

"_**Also, just heard that little broadcast on the news. Congrats to you and Tony! Should I start refering to you as Mrs. Stark yet or should I wait until the wedding? XD XOXO. -Emma"**_

Ugh, why does that seem to be the topic of conversation? Tony and I were not getting married!  
Suddenly Tony turned to me.

"Say Alex?"

"Yes Tony?"

"Wanna elope?"

WHAT?!

_Told you!_


	29. Proposal and Heartbreak

"What?!" I blurted, not knowing how else to respond.

"Yes, do you want to marry me?" Tony asked.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Say whatever you want."

_Say YES ALEX! Say YES!"_

My voice was pleading. "You don't even have a ring." I observed.

"When did I say THAT?" He asked, pulling a small box from his pocket.

I gasped as he got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring on white gold. Holy fuck, the diamond was the size of a strawberry.

"Tony..."

"Alex?"

_Say YES! YES YES YES! _

"Yes." I answered.

_Whoopie!  
_"Thank you." He whispered, sliding the ring onto my finger.

Just then, Thor entered the room, coming to find Loki.

"Friends I..." He stopped in his tracks. He was aware of the Midgardian tradition of proposal, and thus immediatly knew what was going on.

"You two are to be wed?"

Tony and I nodded.

"Well, congradulations! I have come to retrieve my brother." Tony pointed to the left.

"He's all yours."

XXXXXXXXX

Loki POV:

Here I sat in my dank room, awaitng to be dragged back to Asgard by my 'brother.' I was trying to figure out how to get to Emma, with whom I needed to speak with. Perhaps if I asked Alex... Just then I heard the door creak open, and Thor entered the room.

"Brother!" He called.

"Thor." I stated simply.

"Loki, I have come to return you to Asgard."

Quickly, I spoke of my wish.

"Thor, do you know where Alex is? I need to speak with her immediatly!"

Thor shifted his weight uncomfortably. As painful as it was to say, I knew his body language. I sighed.

"What is it, Thor?"

"Loki, that is not the best of ideas at the moment."

"Why not? I need to speak with her about my destiny."

"Loki... I advice you not to-" He started.

"NOT TO WHAT?! SPIT IT OUT BROTHER!"

He sighed. "Lady Alexandrea and Sir Stark are going to be married." Though Alex was not mine, still, my heart sank.

I dropped to the floor. "Oh." I said simply.

"Are you ready to return home now?"  
I sighed. This planet had caused me enough pain.

"Yes. Let's leave this place."

Destiny or no, I was not ready to find Emma. All I wanted was to return home, and bury myself in the library. Alex was to be married, so soon after our separation. My cold heart had betrayed me, I was played for the fool.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY GUYS SHORT CHAPTER. DON'T WORRY, THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER!


	30. Wounds and Searching

Loki POV:

Just as I had planned, as soon as we were in Asgard, I spent my evening in the library. There I drowned my sorrows in books and avoided the rest of my 'family.' Thor and his lover, Jane, were laughing merrily on their way to their bedchambers. How I despised... yet envied their love. If this was a perfect world, Alex and I would be doing the same, and she would be my bride.

But no, I was alone. Emma was long gone, I supposed that was for the best. Perhaps I was not ready for my destiny. For now, all I desire is to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Since I was still in the process of redeption, I was only allowed to be served food in my room. Thor knocked on my door, bearing pastries for me.

"For you, my brother." I heard him call.

Despite my sour mood, it did not mean that my stomach was any less demanding.

"Come in." I said distainfully.

Asgardian pastries were among the most delicious in the nine realms, but even as I bit into the sugary bread, I longed for a 'donut.' Thor sat beside me, watching me eat.

"Ah brother, I am sorry that you were not able to find her. I am sure that if we try again, you will be redeemed. It is natural to be distracted."

I sighed. I do not know what pocessed me to open up, but I did.

"The pathetic thing is that I DID find her."

"What?"

"Yes, but I was too stupid to realize that was who she was."

Thor immediatly grasped my wrist in a grip that nearly broke it. Thor was dragging me through the palace, as I was hopelessly trailing behind him.

"Thor what is the meaning of this!?" I demanded.

"If you have found your destiny, then Odin must be notified immediatly. You may be redeemed sooner than we thought."

My heart lightened at the news.

Now I was running beside my 'brother' in order to reach the Allfather faster. We sprinted through corridors, down long walkways, through many rooms before finding Odin and mother in the throne room.

"Father, I have knews of Loki's redeption!" Thor boomed.

"What news?" Mother inquired, looking up from the floor.

"Loki **has** found his destiny!" Odin stood.

"Then Loki must find her and bring her home to be wed to him."

Thor once again was leading me away.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"We are going to Heimdal in order to send you to her location."

XXXXXXXXXX

Thor and I took horses and rode down the rainbow bridge. Mine was a speckled mule like creature, Thor's was a white bronco. It was a short ride to the bifrost, where Heimdal awaited us.

"What is the meaning of this visit?" He asked.

"Loki's destiny is on Midgard and we need you to locate her." Heimdal sighed.

"Very well. What is her name?"

"Emma Brawnson." I stated. Heimdal was quiet for a few minutes before he looked back at us.

"She is on a tropical island called 'bimoni?' and it is in the "ba-ha-ma's."

"The Bahamas?" I was surprised.

"Yes."

"I will escort you to find her, Loki. You have had your heart broken once, and I will stop at nothing to make sure it is not broken again."

Reluctantly, I agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I look absolutely ridiculous." I said, looking at our attire.

I was clad in this green 'Hawaiian shirt', 'kahiki' half pants, and these... 'flip-flops.' Thor was dressed similarly, except his floral native shirt was red.

"Ah brother, you should not be so self concious. Come, let us find your bride."


	31. Reunited

Emma POV:

Here I sit, enjoying a nice Bahama Mama, under the bright Bimoni sun. My beach chair was placed close to the water, allowing my feet to experience the faint tickle of the waves beneath them. Beside me was a bag, full of towels, sun screen, water bottles, and my phone. I heard the faint buzzing noise from my cell. Picking it up, I noticed that I had recieved a text from Alex.

Alex: _**"Do you love being right?"**_

Me: "_Whatever do you mean?" _

Alex: _**"Tony and I are eloping!"**_

Me: "_Congradulations! Tell me all about the wedding when you get back!"_

Alex: _**"K I will. Lots of Love... Have fun!"**_

And with that, our conversation ended. Ugh... I was so confused about how feel about this. For one thing I was happy that she was finally with the man she loved. I was also seven shades of jealous that she was getting married, and the only guy I cared about would never love me. And I was angry that she was getting married so soon after her break up with Loki. I mean... that's a low blow right there.

But not now. Right now I was relaxing, finally away from all of that god awful drama. Just then I heard a voice behind me:

"Emma?"

It was a voice I recognized. Oh no. Oh crap. No no no. I thought this bullshit drama was over!

Turning, I saw Loki. He was dressed in the most ridiculous outfit ever. It's bad enough the man was in the classic floppy hat, dopey sunglasses, and sun screen on the bridge of the nose. But to top it all off with kahki's and a Hawaiian shirt... which he was taking off.

"Loki what the hell are you doing here? And why are you undressing?"

"I am simply clad in traditional swimming clothing beneath my regular clothing. So I must doff this Hawaiian shirt and tan pants to reveal it."

So he did. Beneath his clothes there was... oh dear god. I wasn't sure whether to laugh, swoon, run away screaming or if I should just go for the triple whammy. Loki was standing before me in nothing more than a neon greed speedo.

That certainly did not leave much, if at all, to the imagination. His...err... manhood could easily be seen through the thin, stretchy material.

"And in answer to your first question, I am here because Alex is not my destiny..."

"Yeah, no shit." I said blatently.

"Bur YOU are." Wait what?

"I'm your what? I'm this mysterious destiny that you've been preaching about?" Though tha might have been a poor choice of words, they were the truth.

"Yes." He said.

So Loki thought he could just waltz back into my life and claim that I was his destiny? Nuh uh, that shit does not fly well with me.

"Well then why have you been creaming over Alex?" He sighed.

"At first I beleived that she was who I as seeking, but I was mistaken. It was you all along Emma."

"Well tough." I blurted.

"What?!"

"Yes. You expect me to be all submissive and shit with you? Not gonna happen."

Loki was beyond shocked.

"If you want my love, then here is what you do." He leaned in closer to me.

"What is it, my destiny?"

"Prove it." Was all I said before I left, leaving Loki gaping at me.


	32. Lesson on Love

Loki POV:

Prove it? How was I supposed to prove it? The question was... how does one woo a Midgardian woman? Oh dear. This was going to be difficult. I would need advice on the matter, unfortunatly. Who do I go to for such advice? Thor... no. The only reason he had his Jane was because he charmed her with his idiocy. His complete ignorance of Midgardain culture somehow swayed her into his arms.

No, I would have to ask somebody with knowledge on the subject. Perhaps there was a book on such matters. To the library then!

XXXXXXXXXX

"I need a book on wooing a mortal woman." The storekeep looked up from her phone and looked at me with confused eyes.

"Um... the love advice books are on the high shelves to the left." Thanking her, I went in search of something that could assist me.

Many were written for women, and the few written for men looked... sappy. After careful consideration, I took the one that looked the most promising and purchased it. (Yes. I had been sent with Midgardian money, along with Thor. Though he recieved more than I did.)

I found a nice quiet bench to read it, soaking up all of the most important details. Then I decided to seek out more tips. I rented these so called 'chick flicks' and 'romantic' films in order to gain more intel on the matter at hand.

After many hours, Thor had returned to our hotel.

"Brother, I have been seeking you for some time now. What have you been do-"

He looked at me observing the film titled 'the notebook' with a pad of paper in hand. He raised a curious eyebrow.

"What in Odins' name is this?"

"It's a romanitc film I'm watching in order to learn how to woo Emma."

"Well why did you not ask me? I am an EXPERT on the wooing of women."

"Asgardian women are not the same as Midgardian women Thor. You of all people should be aware of this!"

"Nonsense, of course I am aware. Would Jane still be with me if I did not learn how to treat a Midgardian lady?"

I would give him that much. "Alright. You want to help me? Then please enlighten me! The only woman I had known was Alex, and I obviously did something wrong there!"

Thor sighed. "Loki, you have much to learn. It was not your fault that she did not pick you. Her heart belonged to another, and it was none of your doing that caused her to leave you. Loki... any woman should be so lucky to have you as their destined groom."

I looked to my brother with shock. Despite everything, he still cared enough for me to make that statement. He was still assisting me. Thor was still an oaf, but I would give him credit for his heart. So maybe it wasn't just his idocy that won Jane over.

"Thank you Thor."

"Of course brother, anything for you." He slung an arm over my shoulder.

"So, would you care to listen to my advice this time?" He asked.

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXX

After an hour of lessons, and after everything I had just seen, I had a list of what needed to be done.

1) Be patient, but persistant.

2) be kind, offer gifts of foilage and Midgardian delicacies (chocolate)

3) Be respectful of her wishes, and listen

4) big gestures of kindness and persistance pay off

5) Send her jewls and offer to take her places

6) THOR'S RULE: Offerings of skins of the animals you have hunted are not as appreciated as one might believe (it was then that he admitted his love with Jane was a lot of trial and error)

7) Compliments, lots of compliments

8) Be respectful of her boundries (in all aspects)

9) Learn all you can about her

10) Take an interest in what she is interested in

11) Most importantly: When you finally say 'I love you', don't ever forget stop telling her and showing her that

That all sounded reasonable enough.

"Time to put all I've learned into practice." I said, standing.

"Good luck brother. I won't be far behind you." Thor smiled.


	33. Old Gestures

I purchased some flowers from the shop by the beach, some chocolates, and a Hallmark card. Now it was time for me to woo Emma. It didn't take long to find her, I do have some tracking skills after all.

Her hotel room was on the third floor of the building. When I got to the clerk at the front desk, she looked irritated.

"I assume this is all for your girlfriend?"

I nodded. "Ugh. Name?"

"Emma Brawnson." She typed the name into the computer.

"Yeah she's here. May I ask who's sending these?"

'Tell her their from Louis. She'll know it's me." I said with a smile.

The woman rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'fucking kids' under her breath. I scowled. This woman was getting on my nerves pretty fast, which was a dangerous mistake.

"Do you want to leave her a message?" The woman asked, out of some sort of job requirement.

"No, there's a message in the card."

"Of course there is." She mumbled.

Oooooohh. Calm down Loki, she is not worth the trouble. I promply thanked her and left.

XXXXXXXX

Emma POV:

The hotel had called me down to the front desk.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" I asked kindly.

"No. We just have some things from a certain admirer who calls himself 'Louis." Loki? What did Loki get me?  
She handed a bouqet of blood red roses with big violets mixed in. As if my heart didn't jump enough at that, Loki had bought a heart shaped box of chocolate covered cherries (my admitted favorite.)

And to top it all off, there was a classic little hallmark card in a pink envelope.

After thanking the woman, I returned to my room. After setting my gifts on the bed, I opened the card.

On the cover was a picture of an adorable little calico kitten with a heart in it's mouth. Opening it, I found there were... two movie tickets inside. To see the new Sci-fi movie, one I had expressed a profound interest in seeing.

There was, written in elogant handwriting, a note:

"_Roses are red, violets are blue._

_The cherries are sweet, and chocolate colored like you. _

_Come see a movie with me,_

_Give me a chance, _

_will you please?" _

_-Tonight at eight. Don't be late!_

_xoxoxo -Loki_

Well that was... the most corny and adorable thing I'd ever read. He even got me the flowers that were written into the old poem. Not to mention he compared chocolate to the color of my hair and eyes.

"Well, I said I'd let him prove it." I mumbled to the room.

Okay, I'd meet up with Loki. Let's see how this works out.


	34. Date

I walked silently out of the hotel, quietly walking towards the movie theater. It was a small island, you could walk just about anywhere.

When I got to the movie theater, Loki was waiting for me. In his hands were more flowers. He was dressed nicely, dress pants and a white dress shirt.

"You look lovely, Emma." He complimented, handing me the flowers.

This time they were lillies and tulips.

"Thank you, you do too. Ecxept, you're a guy." He chuckled.

"I suppose I am."

He led me into the interior, where he paid for my popcorn as well as a bag of snow caps. (Can't go to a movie without em'.) The movie we were going to see had to be the cheesiest thing on the planet.

"Alien Attack on Jersey Shore."

Yeah, it was basicly... the title. That was the very reason I wanted to see it. I LOVE stupid, corny crap like that. It surprised me that Loki knew that. Maybe he'd been paying attention to what I watched when I was babysitting.

Anyway, the movie was hysterical. You sat there for 96 minutes watching bad animation tenticaled aliens eat the cast of Jersey Shore. That was probably why the theater was packed.

Loki laughed with me, enjoying himself.

When it was over, Loki and I stood talking for a minute.

"That was really fun, Louis." (In public, couldn't say his real name)

"Indeed it was. Does this mean we are in a Mi... courtship?"

I laughed.

"Yes. At the beginning of one."  
He seemed confused.

"How long do they usually last?"  
I thought.

"Months. Years. Who knows."

"Years? Emma I don't have that kind of time."  
I turned to him.

"Time for what?"

"To bring you back."

"Back?"

"To Asgard."

My heart jumped.

"Wh-what?"

"Yes. My destiny must return with me to my home."  
"Louis... I am not ready for that."

"Then we'll give it time."

"Okay." I nodded.


	35. Last day

Okay, so now Loki and I were... a couple now. He's been taking me out on dates for a couple weeks, and everything has been going great.

Though tomorrow was the day I went home. I have yet to tell him that. I knew I had to, but I wasn't looking forward to it. You see, he couldn't come back to New York. As far as SHIELD knew, he was still in Asgard. Plus he wouldn't want to come back. Alex being next door, and getting married to Tony!

That was a shitload of drama that I did NOT want to deal with.

Today Loki was taking me out for breakfast. He picked me up at the hotel.

"Ready to go, darling?" I nodded.

He held out his hand for me to take.

"You look lovely Emma." He complimented.

I blushed. It was a simple beach dress, a bright floral pattern of Hawaiian flowers scattering the surface.

"So do you." I replied.

"Yes well, Thor keeps insisting on me wearing these..." He looked down at his dumb touristy Hawaiian T shirt.

Though it was stupid, it was still Loki and he was handsome no matter what. I kissed his cheek.

"You look good, nobody cares if you wear those here. You're on vacation."

"Yes. Now let us go to this 'IHOP.'"

XXXXXXXXXXX

After our breakfast, Loki and I went to the beach. I was dressed in a shiny green and gold bikini (which I had bought when he came back, I'll admit I did it for him.)

We were boogie boarding, and we had gotten swept up in the waves. The board itself had landed far away in the sand somewhere. Loki and I tumbled in the water for a few minutes until we washed up on shore, Loki on top of me.

I spit the water out, directly into his face. He sneezed up saltwater, directly into mine.

We laughed at one another until... we kissed. It was the first time I had kissed him on the lips, and it was amazing. My tounge brushed against his lips, and he opened his mouth to let my tongue enter his mouth.

He slid his hand up my side, thumb stroking my breast. Suddenly we heard a whistle.

"Hey lovebirds! Knock it off! This a public beach!"

Loki and I separated, and laughed. God I was going to miss this.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tonight Loki was taking me to the finest restuarant on the island. It was a fancy seafood place right along the ocean. After taking a shower, I threw on my fanciest dress. It was a black, spaghetti strap thing with a long flowing skirt.

Loki met me at the restaurant.

"You look beautiful this evening, dear." I smiled.

"So do you."

We were seated directly by the ocean, where lights flickered across the water. While we waited for our food, Loki suggested that we dance. There was a beatiful little wood deck for such an activity, and it happened to be empty.

Loki twirled me about to the tune of "Te Amo" by Rhianna.

He was an exquisite dancer, and made all of the couples stare. Loki dipped me over the deck, his hair falling around his face. My stomach was in knots, knowing I had to tell him I was leaving.

"Loki..."

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What would that be?" He asked into my ear.

"I'm leaving for New York tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

The crowd stared.

"Yes. My vacation is over, I have to go home."

"But- how will we continue our courtship? You know I cannot come back with you."

"I know. I wish there was some way I could..."

"Move in with me."

My eyes widened.

"I thought we discussed this."

"Yes, but we don't have to rush anything there. We could continue to 'date' for some time. You'd be free to visit Alex anytime you wish!"

"But...my job..."

"And what happiness does that bring you?" That took me off guard.

"I... I guess not much."  
"Exactly! Come home with me. Just sell your house, tell Alex that you're happy, and I will make sure your life is grand forever!"

I had no idea what to say. My head was spinning. But I had to answer.

"I...I..."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? YES OR NO?


	36. Yes or No

Could I leave it all behind? Give up my life for Loki?

"No." I said simply.

The words escaped my lips before I could even think. Loki's face softened. He let go of me.  
"So you cannot return with me?"

I shook my head.

"Then there is no point in my being here."

Loki stepped away, his face as emotionless as a statue.

"Loki..."

"No." He said and began to walk off.

I was shocked. Beyond shocked.

"Don't you want to spend our last hours here together?"

His face turned back, a twisted expression of anger and despair all wrapped up in a single heart-wrenching moment.

"Why should we? It would only pain me more."

He began to walk off again.  
"Wait!"

"No!" He screamed, storming up to me.

"All of you fucking Mid- women are the same! You toy with my heart, pretend you care about me, and then disgard me like we were nothing! You are no better than Alex!"

My heart wrenched. Oh god. That... that was a low blow.

I had broken his heart. And this was the third time it had been broken. First his family, then Alex, and now... me. I watched him run off into the night. This was far worse than any feeling I'd ever had.

Oh dear god, I think I just broke him. Literally, I think I was the final straw on his already bent mentality. But I couldn't say yes.

There was so much I'd be leaving, dropping everything in a heartbeat. It wasn't right damnitt!

I quickly left the restuarant, Loki having already paid the bill. Somehow that just made me even more guilty.

I didn't have the stomach to return to the hotel. For now I just wanted to be alone with my guilt, out here in the... rain.

Great, now it was raining. And there was a great deal of thunder. Loki must have told Thor. He was mourning the pain of his brother.

Loki POV:

She said no. My heart has been broken...again. Despite every emotion I had against it, I came back to the hotel where Thor and I were staying at in tears.

"Loki... what is wrong?" I wiped the tears away.

"Nothing Thor. Leave me be."

I stormed towards the bathroom, but Thor took hold of my arm.

"Do not lie to me. Tell me what troubles you!"

Oh, what was the point? Tears began to flow again. Silent tears, but pathetic tears all the same. Thor did something that I normally would have bashed his head in for: He embraced me.

"Shhh, shhh, Loki. What happened?"  
"Emma... she ended our courtship."

"WHAT?!" Thor boomed.

"Yes, she is leaving for New York tomorrow. That is a place that I cannot return to. So I asked her to live with me in Asgard... she could have come back at any time and she could leave **after **she got her affairs in order... but still she said no."

Tears were flowing more now. Thor was holding me, and I was too distraught to care.  
"How will I ever redeem myself now?"

Thor sat on the bed, still holding me. He was stroking my hair.

"I shall talk to her. Do not worry brother. I will fix this."

Emma POV:

Thor came stomping into my view. Shit.

"Lady Emma, I request a word with you!"

Knowing I couldn't outrun the god of thunder, I stood where I was, in the pouring rain.

"Why did you reject my brother?"

I breathed in deep.

"I can't just pack up and say "say guys you've been such great friends to me but now I'm leaving, have a good life. See ya!" "

I hoped he would understand.

"Loki would never make you give up your loved ones. You could return at any time. He'd make you the happiest woman there ever was!" Thor exclaimed.

I sighed. There was another reason I didn't want to come.

"I... I couldn't handle that sort of life change."

"Well sometimes change is good! Don't be so quick to decline this."

I was silent.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance. I will give you until morning to reconsider. If you change your mind, meet us in front of the hotel at... what time does your flight leave?"

"Nine am."

"At eight am."

I nodded. Might as well humor him, though my desicion was final.

"Lady Emma. I emplore you actually think about this. Please." The pain in his voice was unbearable.

"Ok Thor."

He nodded and left. I was in for a long night.

So I began walking down to the beach. There were 1o hours for me to start thinking. Better get cracking.

XXXXXXXX

Now 2:00 am. Still wasn't sure. There were so many things to consider. What would it be like on Asgard? Could I handle being so far away from home? Would I really be happier in Asgard?

I was now starting to re-evaluate my life.

a) I had a mediocre job

b) my best friend was moving to Stark Towers, so I'd be all alone

c) my house was big and I get lonely easily

d) my life was relatively boring, come to think of it

e) most of my family I had lost touch with

Then I started to consider what the repricussions were for leaving Loki:

a) He might go into another spychotic episode

b) his heart might not ever recover

c) his family would be royally pissed

d) and I would never forgive myself if I caused his emotional demise

Now it was time consider my feelings for sed man (god):

a) I liked him

b) he was a funny, unique, sentimental sweetheart with a dark side

c) He was partially insane, yet I wasn't afraid of him

d) he made my life worth living, and without Alex, I needed that

e) I really did care for him

But the final question I had to ask myself was this:

Could I_ live_ with myself if my rejection of him causes another breakdown?

No.

So my answer was clear.

XXXXXXXX

It was almost eight. I ran, sprinted down the streets until I came across the hotel. Loki and Thor were standing there, Loki looking crushed.

"Guys!" I called, though I was exhausted.

"Emma?" Loki asked, hopeful.

"Have you come to a desicion?" Thor asked.

I nodded.

"Well?!" Loki snapped, obviously still hurt.

"Yes."

Both of their jaws dropped.

"Really? Are you sure?" I nodded.

Loki wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me.

"Oh thank you, darling Emma."

"Loki... there is one thing I need to do first."

"What is that my love?"

"I have to say goodbye."

He smiled. "Of course, my dear."


	37. Goodbye and Hello

"You're really leaving?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"You drank the bahama mama's, didn't you?" Tony asked.

Ignoring his snide remark, I continued:

"I've made my decision. Loki and I are going to Asgard as soon as I leave here."

Alex hugged me.

"Why though?" She whispered in my ear.

"Well, you're moving on with your life, and there's not much for me here. Loki offered to take me, so... yeah."

Alex smiled.

"Well... good luck Emma."

"You too, Alex. How's the whole _married_ thing going?"

She blushed.

"To be honest..." She looked to Tony.

"I've never been happier." Tony winked.

"Oohhh."

She nodded.

"Well good luck to you too. I wish you both the best."

"Don't forget to visit, alright?"

"I won't forget. I promise."

Tony added: "And if he does anything to hurt you, I'll be after blood."

I laughed. "Ok Tony. Thanks."

Surprisingly enough, he hugged me.

"Have a good time up in rainbow land, Emma."

"I will."

Quietly, I walked out of the building.

Thor was waiting for me, since he was allowed here.

"Lady Emma, have you told your friends the news?"

"Yep."

"Then let us take our leave."

XXXXXXXXXX

We walked to a park, where the bifrost opened. Thor and I were beamed up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I landed on the floor, golden and metal. Heimdal was... scary looking.

"You must be Lady Emma."

"Um... yeah."

"Loki awaits you in the palace."

Thor and I walked down the... rainbow bridge. I was walking on a rainbow. I couldn't believe it. We walked through the golden city, the beauty of it making my eyes pop. But then...

"Hello Emma."

Loki.

What he was wearing... the golden helmet, the armour, the cape, the _leather_... I felt a little weak in the knees and hot between the legs.

"Hey Loki."

"Come Emma. It is time for you to see your new home."

My new home. This golden wonder was my new home. And as I looked between the gods and the palace, that statement became concrete.

"I'm home." I whispered.


	38. Proposal

6 Months later:

I had my own private room, golden and violet everywhere. Loki and I spent practicly every day together, he took me to explore Asgard and introduced me to the gardens. His family was very welcoming, especially Freya, Loki's mom. She told me all the emberassing 'mom' stories from when Loki was a little kid.

We both enjoyed how he hid his face behind a book.

But Loki and I have grown so close, that it wasn't long before we told one another "I love you."

Today started out the same. I got out of bed, dressed in my Asgardian vestments (Asgardian clothes were the most beautiful things I've ever seen). Loki and I kissed before heading off to breakfast.

There was something... off about the prince. He was acting very nervous, and that was not like him at all.

"Loki, is everything alright?" I asked after breakfast.

"Yes darling. Everything is fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know." I replied.

After that I decided to let it go and enjoy the day. Loki and I spent some time in the library. We both enjoyed reading, and god did Asgard have a collection! Then suddenly, Loki jumped up.

"I have something I need to do."

"Can I come with?" I asked.

"No. This does not concern you."

And with that, he left. Well that was weird. Loki never acted this suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon, I recieved an anonymous package. It was wrapped in gold paper. Inside... oh.

It was the single most perfect dress I'd ever seen in my life. The skirt was poofed, ankle length, and was decorated with swirls of diamond rhinestones. The actual dress was a deep amythyst purple. Above, the top was encasing for my body. The sleeves hung off of my shoulders.

And it came with a note:

"_Wear this to dinner tonight. I have a surprise for you._

- _Loki_"

I squealed with delight. Loki was so kind once you got to know him.

XXXXXXXXX  
As promised, I wore my new garment. Tonight the grand dining hall was full. Thor, Sif, the Warriors three, Odin and Freya, and and Loki were in attendance.

The men beamed at me.

"You look stunning, my darling." Loki said.

I blushed.

"Thank you."

The dinner was extra large, every sort of food item one could imagine was being served. But in the middle, Loki stood up, glass in hand.

"Everyone! I would like to make an announcement!"

The crowd was silent.

"As you all know, I have been with Emma here for half a year now."

We all nodded.

"And we are in love."

He walked over to me.

"Emma darling, we have been together for a while, and you have made my life here as joyful as ever. You are a ray of golden heaven in my gloomy world. You have redeemed me. That is why... I have a little question to ask you."

He got down on one knee.

My heart stopped.

He pulled out a black velvet box, and opened it to reveal a huge, perfect emerald ring.

"Emma Brawnson... will you marry me?"

I gasped. The tears in my eyes flowed shamelessly down my cheeks.

"YES!" I screamed.

He slipped the ring onto my finger.

He hugged me, spinning me around as the crowd cheered. Freya had a tear in her eye.

A thought occured.

"Loki?"

"Yes Emma?"

"There's something I have to do."

"What would that be, dear?"  
"Tell Alex and Tony the news."

Loki laughed into my neck.

"As you wish, darling."


	39. My Happy Ending

I landed a few blocks away from the tower, in a familiar alley. Nobody was around, so my arrival was not noticed. Luckily, I had some normal 'Midgardian' clothes to wear. Strolling down the bright street, I realized just how strange being home was.

When you spend six months in a golden city, Earth seems pretty... dull? Is that the right word? Yeah. Anyway, I walked to the front entrance to the tower.

"Hello?" I called.

"Yes? May I ask who's speaking?" It was a receptionist.

"Yeah, my name is Emma Brawnson..."

"Oh my! Come in. Come in. Mr. and Mrs. Stark informed me that you are always welcome."

I smiled. That really warmed my heart. Always welcome.

"They are in the Avengers lobby. I'll tell them you're here."

I waited while she notified them.

"Alright, you can come up."

Nodding, I stepped into the elevator. After a few minutes of listening to crappy elevator music, I reached my destination. As I stepped inside, I noticed Alex behind the counter of the bar.

"Emma! Oh it's so good to see you! How have things been with Loki?" She asked.

"That's actually why I'm here. I have great news."

Alex smiled.

"So do I." She said slyly.

"Oh?"

"Yours first, Emma."

I was giddy.

"Ooohhhh. Loki and I... are getting married!"

Alex gasped.

"Ahhh! Oh my god! That's wonderful!"

"I know!"

We began sqealing like sixteen year old girls who just got asked to the prom. Tony came out.  
"What's all the nois-"

He saw me.

"Emma!"

He gave me a hug.

"How's it going kid?"

"Tell him the news." Alex encouraged.

"What news?" Tony asked.

I held out my ringed hand.  
"I'm going to be Mrs. Laufeyson."

Tony grinned.

"Hey hey! Good for you! Did Alex tell you our news?"

"Not yet." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you show her, honey?"

Alex blushed. "Brace yourself, Emma."

She walked out from behind the counter. She was wearing a loose blue dress, a large bump protruding from her abdoment. I gasped.

"Oh my... oh my god! Alex... you're pregnant!" I stated the obvious.

She nodded.

"How far along?" I asked.

"6 months."

I ran and threw my arms around her.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"Well you're going to be their aunt." Tears filled my eyes.

"Oh Alex.. thank you."

She nodded.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" I inquired.

"A boy AND a girl."

"Oh my... TWINS!"

She nodded. Tony was beaming. "We already have the names." He informed me.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Well... the boy is Bruce." I looked over to Tony.

"After your best friend..Banner?" He nodded.

And the girl... Emma."

I... there were no words.

"Thank you." I squeezed the two of them.

So things were finally right. I was on my way to getting married, Alex and Tony were about to be parents... life was finally... not normal. Not at all. But perfect.


	40. Finale!

**I have (on request) decided to add a wedding chapter, with a little smut at the end for good measure (since quite a few of you were asking for Loki smut.) Enjoy!  
**

The day arrived too quickly. Alex and Tony were attending, their twins had already been born. Pepper was watching them right now, and she adored the little ones. I met them, both were the cutest little things you could ever see. I hoped Loki and I would have babies of our own to love, someday. But for now...

"Wakey wakey!" Alex called.

I was buried into my sheets, trying to hide. I was really nervous, since everyone in Asgard would be attending. I was about to be the princess of Asgard. Oh god.

"Come on, HEY! Get up, we gotta get you ready." Alex was beating me with a pillow.

"Stop it." I mumbled.

"Then get up! Come on Emma... You're getting married today!" She pushed me out of the bed. I fell to the floor in a tumble of sheets and nightgown, landing with a soft 'thud.'

"Ow! Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. Now come on!"

Alex grabbed my hand and half-dragged me to the bathroom. In there was a warm bath for me, bubbles and all. Alex left me to clean myself, which I did very meticulously. After that, she led me to a dressing room so that I could be prepared by the best beauticians Asgard had.

There were six of them in total. One was working on my face, one on my hair... and four on my hands and feet. (One on each.) After two hours, I was all dolled up... or so I was told. Apparently I couldn't look in the mirror until the look was complete.

Alex looked beautiful. She had on a lovely ruby gown, sleeveless, with a garnet studded sholl over her shoulders.

"You look hot." I complimented.

"Nothing compared to you, sweetie. If you could see yourself..."

"Why can't I?"

"I want you to get the full effect with everything on."

I shrugged.

Next was the fitting. I was waiting in the dressing room until two maids came in with everything that I was meant to wear. I slipped into the outfit, which was also sleeveless. The skirt was long, but flared out at the bottem, like a spanish 'flamanco' dress. The rest of it cradled my legs in stretchy fabric. The colors were golden (the main parts, being the skirt and the top) and a deep green (the frilled bottem, along with a strip of ribbon around my waist).

The shoes were strap heels, the leather straps wrapping around my legs in a criss cross fashion up to my knees. Then there were the jewels to attend to. Aorund each arm was a golden bracelet, each was snake wrapping my wrists. The heads were faced down, decorating the backs of my hands with them. The eyes were huge emeralds.

I had a lovely chocker to match my bracelets, with the head of the snake nestled in my cleavage.

Finally a veil was put in. It was woven into a haircomb, and placed into whatever hairstyle they had given me. The veil was also a filmy green. Finally I was allowed to look. I gasped.

"Oh... my... god." I whispered.

My lips were a shade of lovely red, my eyes were surrounded in varying shades of green. The way it was applied... how do I describe it? It was almost egyptian in a way, the way the eyeshadow gave way to lines and the eyeshadow framing my eyes in peridot ovals.

My cheeks were pink, but it was a vey light pink. My hair was in a lovely up-do, in an intricite tangle of whirls and braids and curls.

As I marveled at myself, Thor came up.

"It's time.." He said. I gulped.

"You'll be fine. I will be waiting for you." Alex reassured.

XXXXXXXXX

The music played. I heard the mumbling of the crowd.

"Lady Emma, you shall be alright." Thor reassured me.

"Thank you..." Then the doors opened to the biggest corridor I had ever seen in my life.

"My god..." I whispered as we began to make our way to the beat.

The people were silent, appraising me. They all gaped at me.

"Stunning.." I heard.

"Amazing.."

"How did he get HER?"

Soon, we were at the alter. Loki was clad in the finest Asgardian vestments. His helmet was glowing in the sunshine.

"Loki... you look amazing."

"And you are beautiful, my love."

Odin began to speak, and we faced one another as the vows were exchanged. I looked to my husband with tears in my eyes. I never thought I could be so happy.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Loki said and slipped a gold band around my finger.

I repeated the words, and then the moment came...

"You may now kiss the bride." Odin said.

Loki lifted the veil and dipped me. He kissed me with passion and love in his efforts. He let my lips go with a smack.

The crowd cheered, and Thor was tearful. We were married. Holg god... I was MARRIED. And completely in love, to top it off.

We ran down the aisle, and had a lovely reception party. Everyone danced, and had a wonderful time. But soon it was time for us to head to our room.

"Come my love..."

Loki lifted me up into his arms, and began to carry me away.

XXXXXXXXXX

My dress fell to the floor in a heap at my feet as Loki pulled off his top half of clothing. I had never seen so much of him before. I ran one hand through his ebony locks as he got under my panties.

He kissed me, deep and tongue-tied. He lifted me to where my legs were straddling his waist, and carried me to our bed.

Loki was kissing his way down my neck, leaving light little pecks of coolness. He set me on my back as he pulled his pants to the floor. I stared at him. His manhood rose and stiffened, looking as if it were near ready to burst.

I spread my legs for him, revealing a bounty of chocolate locks framing my entrance.

Loki jumped me, and switched our positions to where I was on top. He guided himself into me, keeping a steady pace. I moaned into the air, and grasped his shoulders. I began to take control, pushing hard and baring down.

He was groaning, eyes closed.

Picking up the pace, I was near collapse until I came on top of him. He flipped me, thrusting until he finished.

We gasped for air in a heap of lust.

"I love you." I said.

"As I you... destiny." he smiled.

With a final kiss, we slept, happily.


End file.
